


L'amour comme réponse

by Peyrez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyrez/pseuds/Peyrez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien n'est jamais facile quand la moitié de ses amis sont des loup garous. L'amitié se doit d'être plus forte, plus sincère et à toutes épreuves. Pourtant la trahison et les mensonges peuvent transformer la vie en cauchemar... Personnages : Scott, Allison, Stiles, Derek, Peter, Matt, Lydia, Jackson, Danny et tout le reste du groupe. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez jamais à commenter !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

La pluie battait contre les fenêtres du manoir des Hale. Allison avait rejoint le reste du groupe plus tôt dans la journée. Isaac était venu la chercher chez elle. Jules Argent n’avait rien dit lorsque le loup garou passa le seuil de la porte. Il n’avait rien dit non plus lorsqu’Isaac lui tendit la main le plus simplement possible. Leur entente n’avait rien d’étrange. Pas après tout ce qu’il c’était passé. Ce matin-là, le chasseur pensait que sa nièce devait être parmi ses amis.

Elle était entourée, oui. Mais elle avait besoin d’être seule. Encore terrifiée par ce qu’il s’était passé. Et tellement triste. Deux jours plus tôt, un drame avait frappé la meute.

La mort. Sentence irrévocable.               

Pourtant le petit groupe avait connaissance d’un détail que les autres ignoraient à Beacon Hills. Cette tragédie portait avec elle la marque du courage et la noblesse d’une âme. Donner sa vie en ultime recours pour préserver celle de ses proches. Mais Allison était en colère. En colère que la seule solution eut été celle-ci. Pourtant personne n’en avait pris la décision. Personne. Exceptée une.

Le sacrifice. La plus belle preuve d’amour qui soit.

# # #

Quelqu’un tira Allison de ses sombres pensées. C’était Scott, le teint pâle et le cœur meurtri,  qui la prit par la main. Il était là pour elle. Et elle était là pour lui. Pour le soutenir. À deux on est plus fort.

— Mon amour, nous y allons, la cérémonie a lieu dans une heure.

Personne ne parlait pendant le trajet. Personne n’avait les mots pour réconforter les autres. Aucune blague, aucune remarque naïve ou provocatrice ne vint les faire rire. Le silence était leur fardeau. Seul subsistait un trou béant dans leur cœur. Absence.

La petite église de Beacon Hills était sobrement fleurie. Le shérif était au premier rang à quelques sièges à droite de la famille Martin. Juste devant Danny et Isaac serrés l’un contre l’autre. Un sac aux couleurs des Mets était posé à ses pieds. Scott et Allison vinrent s’assoir près de lui. La jeune femme, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux détachés osa regarder au fond de l’église. Des personnes qu’elle ne connaissait pas entraient encore. Des habitants de Beacon Hills. Ou d’ailleurs. Elle n’aurait su le dire. Leurs pas résonnaient dans l’imposante bâtisse de pierre. Le coach Finstock et même M. Harris étaient également là. En retrait. Scott lui serra la main. Elle se retourna totalement bouleversée. Comment pouvait-on un jour être prêt à affronter la mort d’un proche ?

La tristesse était si palpable qu’elle enserrait les gorges telle une écharpe de plomb. Les sanglots ramenaient l’assemblée à la triste réalité.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé et que seuls les pleurs faisaient encore échos dans le silence, une petite porte en bois s’ouvrit près de l’autel. Deux hommes vêtus de blanc poussèrent le cercueil aux yeux de tous.  C’était tellement difficile de savoir son corps sans vie étendu dans une vulgaire boîte. Un sanglot à peine étouffé s’éleva près d’Allison.

Puis dans l’assemblée quelqu’un se leva pour le premier éloge funèbre.


	2. Confession

_9 mois plus tôt_

Stiles était étendu sur son lit. Derek lui avait une fois de plus demandé de parler à son père. De lui dire pour leur relation. D’avouer son homosexualité. En plus de révéler au shérif qu’il avait un copain, l’adolescent voulait lui préciser qu’il s’agissait de Derek Hale. Suspect numéro un dans une affaire de meurtres qui avait terrorisé Beacon Hills l’année dernière. Puis le mois de juillet avait été mouvementé, leurs mésaventures au Complexe du Paradis avaient fait naître des sentiments forts entre l’adolescent et l’alpha. Stiles et Derek. En couple. Mais pourquoi la situation apparaissait soudainement comme un problème, maugréa-t-il.

Il envoya un texto à Derek.

« Ce soir je parlerai à mon père. Je t’aime ».

# # #

Scott se réveilla en sursaut. La porte d’en bas venait d’être ouverte. Son ouïe surdéveloppée le renseigna aussitôt quant à l’identité de l’arrivant. Sa mère. Elle rentrait de sa nuit de garde. Il n’aurait pas été autant paniqué si Allison n’était pas dans son lit encore plongée dans un sommeil profond. Si jamais sa mère apprenait que la jeune fille avait passé la nuit ici, il l’entendrait râler jusqu’à la fin de la semaine. Il descendit l’escalier quatre à quarte et entra dans la cuisine. Sa mère se servait à manger dans le réfrigérateur.

-          Maman ! Ça va ?

-          Oui et toi ? Tu es bien matinal ce matin, je t’ai manqué ?

-          Euh…oui c’est ça, ta nuit n’a pas été trop difficile ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle faisait toujours ça pour dire qu’elle était très fatiguée. L’adolescent l’embrassa sur la joue et s’en alla dans le couloir.

-          Je vais me coucher. Ne faites pas de bruit en descendant toi et Allison.

Scott resta bouche bée en haut de l’escalier. Il se remémora la soirée à la recherche d’un éventuel indice sur lequel sa mère aurait pu tomber. Le diner romantique. Le film. Le baiser… Et mince il avait complètement oublié les chaussures banalement laissées à l’entrée !

Il se tapa le front et s’étala sur son lit ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Allison qui marmonna deux mots incompréhensibles. Scott l’embrassa sur le front.

-          Dans exactement une heure on doit être au lycée. On, c'est-à-dire toi et moi. Et je pense que si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant on n’y sera jamais.

En guise réponse elle tenta de l’étouffer avec son propre oreiller. Puis se décida à se lever pour enfiler un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle.

-          Tu sais tu n’es pas obligée de voler un de mes t-shirts pour traverser le couloir jusqu’à la salle de bain.

-          Et tu voudrais que je me ballade toute nue ?

-          C’est une idée…

-          Scott je te rappelle qu’on doit être au lycée dans moins d’une heure maintenant…

Elle avait dit ça en lui jetant un regard coquin.

L’adolescent saisit un jeans et un t-shirt propres, les enfila, passa grossièrement sa main dans sa tignasse brune et se déclara prêt pour la rentrée scolaire.

# # #

Sur le parking du lycée, la jeep de  Stiles arriva quelques minutes après Scott et Allison.  Ces derniers rejoignirent leur ami qui semblait plus distrait que d’habitude. Jackson et Lydia apparurent à leur tour, main dans la main ce qui ne manqua pas de soulever des remarques parmi la foule. Mais tous les regards qu’ils voyaient tournés dans leur direction ne leur étaient pas destinés. Un autre couple retenait toute l’attention en arrivant devant le lycée. Danny et Isaac. Tout le monde aimait Danny. Pourtant les lycéens ne l’avait jamais vu en compagnie d’un garçon. Bien que tous fussent au courant de son homosexualité, ils étaient plutôt habitués à la discrétion dont le goal de l’équipe de crosse faisait preuve. Passées les premières minutes sous le regard curieux des nouveaux élèves, le couple alla compléter la bande massée autour de la voiture du jeune Whittemore. Une sonnerie retentit. Personne ne voulait être en retard, sous peine de trimballer une mauvaise réputation toute l’année scolaire. Et ce matin, un évènement particulier attendait les lycéens. Le nouveau directeur allait se présenter. Ils avaient été tous prévenus quelques jours avant la rentrée que Gérard Argent n’occupait plus ses fonctions. Le petit groupe n’avait pas été étonné. Gérard avait disparu quelques mois plus tôt. Il était sans doute mort. Seul. Personne ne l’aurait pleuré.

Le gymnase, qui servait également de salle de bal à de rares occasions, était ouvert pour accueillir tous les adolescents. Stiles fut le premier à se demander qui pouvait bien être ce nouveau directeur. Jackson le bouscula en lui montrant le petit groupe de professeurs qui venait d’entrée. M. Harris était en tête. Voilà bien quelqu’un qu’il aurait préféré ne pas voir. M. Harris. Professeur de chimie. Qui prenait plaisir à réprimander Stiles à la moindre occasion. Et à lui offrir des heures de colle dans la foulée. C’est le coach Finstock, un visage que tout le monde reconnaissait, qui prit la parole le premier.

-          Bien, bonjour à tous ! Je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours alors je laisse tout de suite la parole au nouveau directeur.

Il leva le bras en direction du groupe de professeurs. M. Harris s’avança jusqu’au petit pupitre.

-          Je suis Adrian Harris, anciennement professeur de chimie et nouvellement directeur de ce lycée. C’est avec fierté que j’occupe ce poste et j’espère commencer cette année dans la discipline et l’autorité. Bien sûr je ne souhaite pas vous effrayer. Ceux qui me connaissent pourront dire aux nouveaux que je suis particulièrement...sympathique avec les élèves récalcitrants, bavards et dont les résultats scolaires ne les dispensent pas d’écouter avec attention leur professeur. N’est-ce pas M. Stilinski ?

Stiles lisait le sms qu’il venait de recevoir de Derek.

« Bonne journée je suis avec toi. Courage pour ce soir, ça se passera très bien. Je t’aime »

Gêné de se faire remarquer devant les autres lycéens, il cacha rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche, ses joues devenant rouge d’embarras.

-          Bien ceci étant dit, ne commençons pas la journée avec plus de retard que nécessaire. Excellente année à tous !

L’homme remonta ses lunettes et se dégagea du pupitre pour rejoindre les autres professeurs.

Stiles bouche ouverte suivait des yeux le nouveau directeur.

-          J’y-crois-pas !

Il avait articulé chaque mot et sa moue décomposée avait faire rire tous ses amis.

-          Je sens que cette année va être gé-nia-li-ssime, ironisa-t-il.

# # #

Comme si l’annonce de la nouvelle n’avait pas suffi, il fallait que M. Harris passe dans la classe des premières, au grand désespoir de Stiles, pour encourager les élèves à poursuivre leurs efforts ou pour certains à commencer à en faire. Cette fois-ci c’est Scott qui se sentait visé par la remarque de son ancien professeur. Ces résultats scolaires de l’année passée avaient été passablement corrects, tout juste assez pour lui permettre d’entrer en première.

Le professeur d’Histoire avait fait son entrée à la suite du directeur et semblait lui aussi soulagé de le voir quitter la salle. Il se racla la gorge discrètement avant de s’adresser à la classe.

-          Nous allons commencer cette période par un sujet qui je l’espère intéressera la plupart d’entre vous.

Il prit une craie blanche pour écrire sur le tableau.

« L’Histoire de France »

-          Est-ce que quelqu’un peut me dire où se situe ce pays ?

Scott sourit à Allison qui avait levé la main. Les Argent étaient originaires de France. Ça n’était plus un secret pour le jeune loup qui connaissait l’histoire de sa famille. Du moins en partie, car la lignée des chasseurs légendaires se voulait bien mystérieuse. Le professeur interrogea la jeune fille.

-          C’est en Europe, Monsieur. La capitale est Paris, célèbre pour sa haute couture et sa gastronomie.

-          Très bien mademoiselle, et vous êtes ?

-          Allison Argent, Monsieur. Ma famille est originaire de France.

# # #

La matinée avait bien commencé, Stiles oubliait par moment que M. Harris était le nouveau directement et que par conséquent il n’allait pas le lâcher de l’année, Scott et Allison profitèrent de la pause déjeuner pour s’embrasser amoureusement alors que Jackson et Lydia avaient une discussion agitée au sujet de la sortie programmée samedi soir. Matt, Danny et Isaac rejoignirent le groupe installé à leur table habituelle.

-          Où sont Boyd et Erica ? demanda le photographe en s’asseyant à côté d’Allison.

Stiles, la bouche pleine, tenta de lui répondre.

-          Derek les a appelé c’est tout ce que je sais.

Puis il reprit une énorme bouchée comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.

# # #

L’après-midi avait été laissé libre pour permettre au coach Finstock de préparer l’équipe de crosse, de recruter des nouveaux joueurs et de planifier les entrainements. Allison et Lydia étaient dans les gradins en attendant que leur amoureux entre sur le terrain.

Dans les vestiaires, le coach s’adressait toujours d’une voix autoritaire et utilisait des grandes phrases historiques dont il ne connaissait qu’à peine deux mots. Les nouveaux adolescents qui s’étaient inscrits dans l’équipe  le regardaient l’air moqueur. Les autres ne faisaient plus attention à l’excentricité de Finstock depuis longtemps. Stiles quant à lui, qui avait été la vedette du dernier match de l’année passée avait le droit à plus de considération, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Initialement habitué à rester sur le banc de touche et à se faire appeler par tout autre surnom que Stiles ou Stilinski.

Le coach Finstock se mit d’ailleurs à faire l’appel et disperser les adolescents dans différents groupes. Parmi les nouveaux nommés, un garçon en particulier attira le regard de Stiles. Il n’avait pas entendu son nom, son attention était figée sur le grand blond qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il était torse nu, ses bras étaient musclés, son torse parfaitement dessiné. Le jeune Stilinski ne manqua pas de suivre la fine ligne de poils blond qui descendait jusqu’au short de l’inconnu, subjugué par le charme fou qui se dégageait de lui. Scott le bouscula sans le faire exprès en enfilant un t-shirt aux couleurs de l’équipe de Beacon Hills. Stiles sortit de ses rêveries et s’habilla en vitesse. Passée leur combinaison, les joueurs sortirent sur le terrain dans un brouhaha viril.

# # #

Le premier entrainement avait été peu intensif. Quelques passes, quelques tirs et beaucoup de course à pied. Tous les jeunes avaient écopé de plusieurs tours de terrain pour commencer l’année sous le signe de l’endurance avait précisé le coach Finstock. À la sortie des douches, Stiles chercha des yeux l’inconnu qui l’avait émoustillé. Il le vit se diriger vers son casier, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Ce détail lui rappela le rêve qu’il avait fait plusieurs nuits auparavant. Derek et lui faisant l’amour. Il se sentit soudain honteux d’observer cet inconnu même s’il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard.

-          Stiles…

C’était Danny qui l’avait interpellé discrètement.

-          Arrêtes de baver ou tout le monde va te remarquer.

Le jeune Stilinski détourna le regard quand le nouveau disparut derrière la porte d’un casier.

-          Je peux prendre celui-ci ? demanda-t-il alors qu’il y rangeait déjà ses affaires.

Jackson arrêta de chahuter avec ces coéquipiers sportifs et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

-          Ouais, vas-y. Mais tu es qui toi ?

-          Bryan Vaunn.

Mais Jackson ne l’écoutait déjà plus.

# # #

À la sortie des vestiaires, Scott et Stiles rejoignirent Allison qui semblait frigorifiée de les avoir attendus. Chaudement embrassée par son amoureux elle retrouva le sourire et proposa aux deux garçons de rejoindre Danny et Isaac dans un café pour marquer le coup de ce début d’année. Elle avait aussi demandé à Matt s’il voulait les rejoindre. Le jeune passionné de photographies avait accepté, heureux de voir que leur amitié développée cet été n’avait pas été soufflée au retour des vacances. Il connaissait les secrets du groupe et était reconnaissant de la confiance qu’on lui avait accordée. Stiles aurait voulu parler avec Derek, être serré dans ses bras, avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais l’alpha n’avait pas répondu à ses messages. Plus depuis le déjeuner. Il accepta toutes propositions qui l’empêcheraient de penser à ce qu’il devait faire en rejoignant le shérif.

Un nouveau pub avait ouvert à la fin des vacances d’été. Tout près de Chez Joe, le fast-food préféré des Stilinski. C’est dans ce nouvel établissement baptisé Le Lozérien que le petit groupe s’installa. Danny et Isaac jouaient au babyfoot assez bruyamment, jusqu’à ce qu’un serveur vienne prendre leur commande. Personne ne remarqua qui se tenait devant eux. Pour cause seuls les garçons de l’équipe auraient pu le reconnaitre. L’inconnu de l’équipe de crosse. Le beau blond qui avait attiré Stiles. Le jeune homme plus que surpris de le recroiser bégaya ce qu’il souhaitait boire. Sans lui prêter plus d’attention, le nouvel arrivant repartit derrière le comptoir.

-          C’est le fils de la propriétaire, renseigna Danny. J’ai déjà fait le curieux pour toi Stiles. Il s’appelle Bryan Vaunn au cas où tu n’aurais pas entendu le coach le féliciter pour ses performances de cet après-midi.

Le blond revenait déjà, un plateau chargé de la commande des adolescents. Des bières pour Matt, Danny et son amoureux, Allison avait pris un milkshake et Scott et son meilleur ami avaient choisis un soda.

La discussion se tourna rapidement vers le nouveau poste qu’occupait Adrian Harris, l’ancien professeur qui avait, aux dires du principal concerné, persécuté Stiles l’an dernier. Puis lorsque le nom de Gérard Argent eut franchi les lèvres de Matt, un malaise naquit au sein du groupe. Il avait fait une gaffe. Personne n’avait envie de se rappeler les évènements survenus quelques mois plus tôt.

Le petit groupe se sépara devant le pub. Allison voulait raccompagner Scott. Isaac rentrait à pied avec Danny. Les deux amoureux allaient passer la nuit chez le jeune goal qui vivait plus haut dans la rue. Un petit appartement qui lui assurait la tranquillité dont il avait besoin.

Il était bientôt l’heure du diner. Stiles savait que son père ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, mais il devait tout de même rentrer lui aussi. Il roula doucement jusqu’à sa maison, l’esprit envahi par le doute. Puis il gara la jeep dans la rue comme il le faisait d’habitude. Son sac jeté sur une épaule il traversa l’allée et ouvrit la porte en prenant une bouffée d’air à plein poumon. Son père était devant la télévision, une bière à la main. En voyant entrer son fils, il se leva pour l’embrasser. Stiles ruminait toutes sortes de phrases, et différentes possibilités d’amorcer le sujet qu’il l’inquiétait. Son père venait d’éteindre la télévision, signe qu’il voulait lui aussi discuter. L’adolescent fonça dans sa chambre.

-          Merci pour la compagnie ! J’ai compris, je prépare à manger, ronchonna le shérif.

# # #

Stiles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre depuis qu’il était rentré du lycée. Il s’était mis à l’aise en enfilant un survêtement. L’adolescent avait reculé le moment de parler à son père le plus possible. Mais il devait le faire ce soir. En tenant son t-shirt contre lui, il pensa très fort à Derek qui l’avait encouragé et rassuré le matin même. Son père passa devant sa porte. Il l’interpella.

-          Papa, j’aimerais te parler de quelque chose d’important.

-          Je t’écoute fiston.

 Le shérif avait l’air décontracté. Tout le contraire de son fils.

-          Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

-          Rien de grave, Stiles ? Tu m’inquiètes.

Il prit une profonde respiration et tenta d’empêcher son cœur de sortir de sa poitrine. Sans y réfléchir il se lança.

-          Je suis amoureux d’un garçon.

# # #

Son père resta silencieux plusieurs longues minutes. Stiles aurait juré qu’il pensait à ce qu’aurait dit sa mère si elle avait été là.

-          Tu sais je me disais bien qu’à ne pas lâcher Scott d’une semelle ça cachait quelque chose.

-          Papa ! Scott est avec Allison et ça n’a rien à voir, bougonna-t-il, rassuré que son père réagisse calmement.

-          Je sais bien, je dis ça pour détendre l’atmosphère.

-          Parce que tu trouves que c’est tendu ? J’étais mort de trac à l’idée de tout te dire, j’avais peur que tu ne sois pas prêt à l’entendre, peur que tu cris de colère. J’avais peur que tu ais honte.

Son père le regarda dans les yeux.

-          Pour être franc, Stiles, un père n’est jamais prêt à entendre que son fils est…disons différent. C’est difficile d’admettre ce que tu m’avoues. Mais tu es mon fils. Notre fils, ajouta le shérif en regardant la photo de sa femme sur le chevet de l’adolescent.

Stiles aurait tellement voulu que sa mère soit là, lui aussi. Pour le serrer contre elle. Rire de ses bêtises. Et lui dire que rien n’avait changé. Son père tentait chaque jour de combler ce vide avec lequel il avait appris à vivre. Mais dont il ne s’était jamais remis.

-          Merci Papa, murmura-t-il en reniflant.

Son téléphona vibra dans la poche de son survêtement. D’un rapide coup d’œil il reconnut la photo qui s’était affiché. Un beau brun aux yeux émeraude. Derek l’appelait. Il n’osa pas décrocher devant son père. Mais l’alpha rappela. Deux fois. L’insistance de son amoureux était assez rare pour être inquiétante. Son père compris qu’il dérangeait et sortit de la chambre en posant une main chaleureuse sur l’épaule de son fils.

Stiles décrocha et sut toute suite que quelque chose n’allait pas.

# # #

« Peter a été enlevé. Je viens te chercher. ». 

Ce n’est pas la nouvelle qui troubla le plus le jeune homme mais ce qu’il avait senti dans la voix de Derek. Décidemment l’homme loup avait le don de le perturber en quelques mots. Mais il devait soutenir son amoureux. Stiles se rhabilla précipitamment et sorti de sa chambre non sans avoir dissimulé le t-shirt de l’alpha sous son oreiller.


	3. Enlèvement

« Ce soir je parlerai à mon père. Je t’aime ».

Derek sourit en lisant le message de Stiles. L’alpha ne voulait plus se cacher mais aimer au grand jour, et la décision de son amoureux lui faisait plaisir. Il rentrait tout juste de son footing matinal et même si le lycéen devait déjà être en cours, il lui répondit quand même qu’il le soutenait et que tout se passerait bien.

Ce matin, Derek s’était donc levé particulièrement tôt et avait assistait, les sens en alerte, au réveil de la nature. Il avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres dans les bois. Il retrouva même l’endroit où il avait rencontré Scott et Stiles la première fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. L’alpha entendait encore la voix du jeune Stilinski annoncer à son meilleur ami « C’est Derek Hale ! ».               
Puis il avait parcouru encore une bonne distance dans une petite clairière à la sortie de Beacon Hills. Il ne s’était arrêté qu’une fois pour s’asperger le visage d’eau glacée, directement prélevée dans la rivière. Et il avait repris la direction du manoir.

Derek s’était absenté deux heures au bout desquelles il était rentré le corps en sueur et affranchi de toutes toxines. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Son corps, Derek le sculptait. Le sport était devenu son échappatoire depuis la mort de ses parents. Et celle de sa sœur, Laura. Après l’incendie qui avait coutait la vie aux membres de sa famille, dont parmi eux des êtres humains, la jeune femme avait été là pour lui. Plus qu’elle ne l’avait été dans son enfance. Elle se voulait protectrice envers son petit frère et n’ignorait rien de la douleur qu’il ressentait. Elle-même avait eu le cœur arraché de sa poitrine lorsqu’elle avait appris la nouvelle. Laura avait voulu découvrir qui était responsable des pleurs qui résonnaient toutes les nuits dans son appartement. Elle était partie. Derek ne l’avait plus jamais revu. Il s’était alors senti aussi seul qu’on pouvait l’être, sans famille ni amis vers qui se tourner. Seul et en colère. La même colère qui avait pu lui permettre de garder le contrôle lorsque la lune était pleine. Il aurait pu se laisser envahir par tout autre sentiment qui noyait son âme. Le chagrin. Immense. Ou la culpabilité. Cachée dans un recoin de sa mémoire comme une marque laissée au fer rouge sur une peau nue. Mais il avait tenu bon, se renfermant derrière un air sombre et des remarques acerbes. Jusqu’à il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant, il avait l’esprit libéré. Et le cœur lié à une personne. Stiles Stilinski, le comique de la bande, le garçon au visage et aux mimiques qui le rendaient craquant même lorsqu’il boudait que le loup garou ne réponde pas à ses avances. Stiles se plaignait toujours de ne pas résister à son allure de dieu grec, ce qui le faisait sourire. Il aimait plaire au jeune homme. Et il l’aimait lui. Tout simplement.

L’alpha sortit de sa chambre torse-nu en évitant de passer devant la nouvelle salle vidéo du manoir fraichement repeinte. Son odorat de loup garou supportait mal les odeurs de bon matin. Les travaux allaient bon train, Derek voulait quelques aménagements spécifiques et ses amis l’aidaient à choisir la décoration. Un style moderne et cool, proposait Scott. Et chic, avait renchéri Lydia. L’idée de la salle vidéo avait été évoquée par Stiles. Derek l’imaginait déjà avachi dans un fauteuil à jouer à la console sur un grand écran. Son amoureux aurait le droit de venir ici autant qu’il le voudrait. Si son père était d’accord. Stiles était encore mineur comme le lui rappelait souvent le lycanthrope.

Étonné de ne pas voir Peter dans la cuisine, Derek en profita pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et boire une grande gorgée de lait à même la bouteille. Pas de réprimandes de son oncle. C’était agréable.

Pour les autres loups de la meute, c’était la rentrée scolaire. Une journée que Derek était ravi de ne plus vivre. Il envoya un message à Boyd et Erica. Ils auraient deux heures, durant la pause du déjeuner, pour parfaire leur entrainement. Contrôler le loup qui sommeillait en eux prenait du temps. De plus le couple était le plus sauvage de la meute. Derek se devait de les protéger.

En attendant les deux adolescents, il avait de quoi jouer au bricoleur comme disait Stiles. L’alpha avait prévu de faire disparaitre quelques arbres autour du manoir pour apporter davantage de lumière à l’intérieur. Il imagina le rendu de son travail avant même d’avoir commencé. Une terrasse ensoleillée où pourrait se rassembler le groupe d’amis. Et peut-être même une piscine ou un jacuzzi. Il ne voulait pas faire du manoir une villa luxueuse mais il voulait s’y sentir bien. Comme avant. Et redonner de l’éclat à l’ancienne bâtisse noircie par le feu lui permettait de tourner la page. Il n’oubliait pas les membres de sa famille, au contraire, il voulait honorer leur mémoire en redonnant vie à son foyer.

De grands sapins entouraient le manoir. Les faire tomber était risqué. La moindre branche, au vue de la taille des arbres, pouvait traverser la toiture et finir au milieu du salon. Mais Derek était un loup garou, pas un simple bûcheron. Il avait une force surnaturelle et la rapidité d’un guépard. La tâche ne l’effrayait pas le moins du monde. Il cracha dans les paumes de ses mains et saisit la hache neuve qu’il avait achetée la semaine dernière. Il fit pivoter son bassin en levant l’outil au-dessus de lui. Premier coup. Le tronc craqua sous l’impact.   
Nouvel élan. La posture était là même. L’impact aussi puissant que le précédent. Deuxième coup. Après plusieurs attaques à la hache, Derek parvint d’un coup de pied à faire tomber l’arbre dans la direction opposée au manoir.

—     Et de un ! déclara-t-il pour lui-même.

# # #

—     C’est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

Boyd était étonné du travail accompli par l’alpha en une matinée. Une grande partie du terrain à l’arrière du manoir était vierge de tout arbre et déblayée des branches et troncs que le propriétaire avait abattu.

—     Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis resté assis sur une chaise « à l’école » ? plaisanta Derek.

—     Ne m’en parles pas…M. Harris est le nouveau directeur. Cette année on a intérêt à filer droit.

L’alpha imagina aussitôt la tête qu’avait dû faire Stiles en apprenant la nouvelle. Il aurait quand même aimé être présent à la rentrée scolaire rien que pour le voir grimacer.

—     Prêts ? demanda le chef de meute.

—     Prête !

Erica venait d’apparaitre à l’angle du manoir. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, les traits de son visage s’étaient durcis et un léger pelage marquait sa transformation. Doucement elle sortit ses griffes et grogna en approchant de l’alpha.

Les loups débutaient toujours ainsi leur entrainement. Se défouler pour expulser la violence de la bête qui vivait tapie au fond d’eux. Derek observa ses deux bêtas. Boyd était fort et discret. Erica, dont la morsure avait presque entièrement fait disparaitre ses problèmes d’épilepsie, s’avérait agile et vive. Sa résistance à la douleur était importante. Un point que l’alpha n’oubliait jamais lors des nuits de pleine lune.

Le premier coup fusa de la part de la jeune femme. Tentative vouée à l’échec. Derek avait arrêté son bras bien avant qu’Erica ne le touche. Elle fit un vol plané dans la poussière. Boyd en avait profité pour se rapprocher en tournant autour de l’alpha comme un vautour. Un genou au sol, Derek fonça sur le loup à la peau foncée. Il le plaqua au sol comme l’aurait fait un joueur de football américain. Le combat, amical bien qu’intensif, dura plusieurs minutes. Essoufflé, le couple de béta se regroupa puis changea de tactique. Ils étaient deux et devaient profiter de cet avantage. Derek se retrouve à devoir regarder devant lui et derrière lui. Difficile de contrer les coups dans cette posture. Les loups se mirent en mouvement. L’alpha reçu un coup de talon dans l’estomac sans pouvoir l’éviter parce qu’on lui entravait les bras. Les béta marquèrent un point.

Derek choisit de changer de technique, non pas parce qu’il était mauvais perdant mais parce la leçon qu’il voulait enseignée n’était pas de réussir à l’atteindre. Il s’assit sur une vieille souche. Les béta le regardèrent étonnés. Boyd se moqua.

–         Tu as bobo ?

–         Non. J’ai une autre idée. Vous allez vous défouler sur moi comme vous aimez le faire mais sans utiliser vos capacités lupines. Pas de crocs. Pas de griffes. À main nues.

–         Mais quel est l’intérêt ?

–         Le contrôle de soi. Rien de plus et rien de moins. La tentation sera grande de laisser l’animal prendre le contrôle. Et plus vous vous acharnerez, plus vous vous énerverez, plus le loup aura envie qu’on lui ouvre la cage. Mais aujourd’hui on joue avec une muselière, les chatons.

L’humour de Derek commençait déjà à piquer les nerfs des béta. Boyd fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Il prit une position qui ressemblait à la posture d’un boxeur prêt à frapper. Erica releva ses manches. Plus pour être libre de ses mouvements que pour ne pas la salir. Elle n’était pas si coquette que son amie Lydia.

Les attaques étaient moins rapides, moins puissantes et n’atteignaient jamais leur cible.  Mais les deux jeunes béta n’abandonnèrent pas l’idée de mettre une raclée à Derek. Plusieurs fois un grognement sauvage sortit de la bouche des deux adolescents, leurs pupilles changeaient de couleur quand l’agacement avait raison de leurs nerfs. L’alpha s’amusait à les taquiner, leur donnant des petits coups ou des claques derrière la tête. Ils ne parvenaient pas à l’en empêcher. Quand le chef de meute s’approcha de trop près, Boyd sentit ses griffes apparaitre au bout de ses doigts. Il se ravisa car la consigne était claire. Erica avait cédé à la facilité. Les crocs pointant entre ses lèvres ouvertes elle fonça sur l’alpha en grognant. Elle comptait sur l’effet de surprise. Mais Derek la stoppa d’un coup dans la poitrine. Il mettait leur patiente à rude épreuve. Les deux béta furent vite lassés. L’ainé du groupe les laissa reprendre leur souffle et se calmer.

Derek voulait leur faire faire un dernier exercice. Une heure et demie serait bientôt écoulée et l’alpha voulait tout de même laisser le temps à Boyd et Erica de prendre de quoi déjeuner et de rentrer prendre une douche avant de retourner au lycée. Le chef de meute donna ses directives. Les deux béta protestèrent avant d’obtempérer sous le regard noir de l’alpha. Derek pouvait prendre un air très sévère quand il prenait son statut de protecteur très au sérieux.

Chacun pris le bras de l’autre, un peu inquiet malgré la confiance qu’ils accordaient à leur alpha.

–         Mordez !

Leur mâchoire se ferma, les crocs saillants s’enfonçant dans la chair. Ils grimacèrent de douleur. Le but n’étant pas de leur faire du mal, Derek les arrêta rapidement. Les deux jeunes relâchèrent la pression, crachant le fluide vital qui avait envahi leur bouche.

–         Vous ne comprenez pas ?

–         Les loups garous ne se mangent pas entre eux ? ironisa Erica.

–         Si vous ne parvenez pas à vous contrôler, voilà ce qui arrivera aux gens que vous aimez. Vidés de leur sang entre vos crocs. Et croyez-moi, vous n’êtes pas beaux à voir les soirs de pleine lune. Alors gardez en tête l’image de l’autre souffrant par votre faute.

Derek avait peut-être trouvé l’ancre qui permettrait au couple de lutter contre l’appel de la lune. Les sentiments qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre. Il remercia Stiles pour lui avoir apporté indirectement son aide. Depuis l’été, c’est aussi le sourire de son amoureux qui maintenait le beau brun résolument humain.

# # #

Derek se gara en centre-ville. À son arrivée, trois jeunes filles assises sur un banc le suivirent des yeux. Il faisait toujours beaucoup d’effet à la gente féminine. Il était beau, grand, sexy, avait des allures de rebelles et une voiture de sport. Il en suffisait de peu pour attirer les filles qui ne cherchaient à savoir quel genre de personne il était qu’à partir du deuxième ou troisième rendez-vous. Derek ne leur adressa même pas un regard.  Il remarqua une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui s’occupait de nettoyer les vitres du nouveau pub qui venait d’ouvrir à Beacon Hills.  
Le magasin de jeu vidéo était de l’autre côté de la rue. Derek savait que Stiles était prêt à avouer à son père sa relation avec lui et pour le féliciter de ce pas en avant pour leur couple il voulait lui offrir un petit cadeau. Le magasin de jeu vidéo était parfait pour ça. L’adolescent trouvait toujours une raison pour dire que tel ou tel jeu était super et qu’il devait absolument l’avoir. L’alpha adorait voir cet air enfantin sur son visage. Stiles le blagueur pouvait aussi être Stiles le capricieux. Derek voulait lui offrir son cadeau lorsqu’il ira le rejoindre secrètement comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Les deux amoureux avaient besoin de leur câlin quotidien. Et l’alpha voudra savoir comment ce sera passé la discussion entre le shérif Stilinski et son fils. Derek voulait tout simplement être là pour Stiles. Et le réconforter au cas où la confession de leur relation à son père l’aurait mis dans un mauvais état. Il détestait voir son amoureux pleurer. Il l’avait déjà senti tellement fragile lors de ses crises de paniques. Elles étaient survenues toutes les nuits de juillet. Jusqu’à ce que le loup-garou le prenne dans ses bras, tout contre lui, pour chasser ses angoisses les plus profondes.               
En sortant de la boutique, Derek essaya encore d’appeler son oncle sur son téléphone portable. Quatre tonalités. Puis la messagerie.       
Agacé, il remonta dans sa voiture de sport et repartit en enfonçant son pied sur l’accélérateur.

Dans une ruelle étroite, une ombre avait observé celui qu’elle détestait le plus au monde.

# # #

À son retour, il appela Peter dans la maison. En vain. Sa voix résonnait dans les pièces vides.  Son oncle n’était pas rentré. Il tenta encore une fois de le joindre sur son téléphone portable. Cette fois-ci le signal d’appel cessa. Quelqu’un avait décroché. Mais avant que Derek ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un grésillement précéda un long silence. Le téléphone de Peter venait d’être pulvérisé. L’alpha sentait l’incompréhension monter en lui, suivie d’une vague de colère. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon, puis dans le couloir puis à nouveau dans le salon, pour enfin se planter devant une porte en particulier. Celle de la chambre de Peter. Les deux loups avaient fixés peu de règle pour gérer leur cohabitation. La première et plus importante reposait sur le respect de l’intimité de l’autre. Leur chambre était leur jardin secret. Personne n’y entrait sans y être invité. Pourtant Derek, de plus en plus inquiet, s’était dirigé vers celle de son oncle, près à outrepasser la règle. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation il enclencha la poignée. La porte était fermée. Un courant d’air passa sous le seuil et remonta jusqu’au visage de l’alpha. Son odorat était perturbé par les odeurs de peintures et de colle qu’entrainaient les travaux de restauration du manoir, mais il détectait une odeur particulière, sans parvenir à la définir. La porte avait été fermée à clé de l’intérieur. Derek la défonça d’un coup d’épaule.

Horreur. Comme tous les prédateurs, l’odeur qu’il avait perçue lui était familière. Le sang.  
Le liquide écarlate avait giclé sur le mur à gauche de l’entrée. Tout était sens dessus dessous, le lit était renversé, l’armoire avait reçu des coups et  la fenêtre brisée laissait entrer l’air chaud d’une belle soirée d’été. Derek, le regard scintillant, détailla la scène à la recherche d’indices. Une flèche, un morceau de tissu déchiré sur un bris de verre et une capsule de gaz qui devait probablement être remplie d’aconit. Tout ça avait dû avoir lieu lorsqu’il s’était absenté ce matin pour aller courir, le bruit l’aurait alerté et tirait du sommeil dans le cas contraire. Non, son oncle n’était plus là depuis plusieurs heures, et bien que l’ancien alpha aime vadrouiller, son absence n’avait rien de consentie. Derek prit son téléphone et composa un message.

« Peter a été enlevé. Je viens te chercher. ». 


	4. Terreur

Pour rejoindre Derek, Stiles avait prétexté devoir rendre un livre à Scott qu’il aurait par mégarde mis dans son sac. Comme son père connaissait bien les deux adolescents et que le premier jour de la rentrée scolaire signifiait aucun devoir à la maison, il précisa à son fils qu’il lui laisserait de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur, avant de l’autoriser à sortir. L’adolescent quitta la maison en vitesse. Au coin de la rue, il attendait qu’une camaro noire vienne le chercher. Derek arrivera à toute vitesse, le moteur de sa voiture de sport grondait. Il s’arrêta à hauteur de Stiles. L’adolescent ouvrit la portière et était à peine assis et sa ceinture bouclée que les pneus crissèrent. L’alpha repartit en trombe.

Stiles n’osait pas parlé. Les traits de Derek étaient tirés et le lycanthrope était plongé dans ses pensées. Mais l’adolescent ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être bavard, et il aimait discutait avec son amoureux.

—    Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres plus dur avec Boyd et Erica qu’avec Jackson ? Tu consacres moins de temps à son entraînement.

—    Jackson passe toutes ses nuits avec Lydia. Lors de la précédente pleine lune il ne s’est pas transformé. Voilà pourquoi.

Stiles avait remarqué que le couple s’entendait mieux qu’auparavant, mais il ne savait pas que Lydia permettait au jeune Whittemore de lutter contre sa nouvelle condition de loup garou.

—    Tu es quand même sévère, même si la pleine lune est dans un peu plus d’une semaine. Et puis même si ça n’est que la rentrée, les garder tout l’après-midi…

—    Boyd et Erica ne sont pas retournés au lycée ? s’écria l’alpha.

—    Non. On ne les a pas  vus  depuis ce midi. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Stiles avait les yeux plissés et une moue dubitative se dessinait sur son visage ce qui fit se calmer l’alpha pourtant inquiet.

—    Peter a été enlevé, j’ai des tas de raisons de me faire du souci. Mon oncle n’a jamais été du genre à rester éloigné des nids à problèmes. Boyd et Erica ne sont pas retournés en cours alors que je les ai libérés moins de deux heures après leur arrivée. Essaie de les appeler s’il te plait. Nous allons chercher Scott et Allison.

Stiles envoya quelques messages et tenta d’appeler ses amis. Il eut aussi peu de réponse que lorsque Derek avait contacté son oncle tout l’après-midi. Il se tourna vers l’alpha qui comprenait la situation en voyant la tête de son amoureux. Il s’était tourné vers l’adolescent, comme pour vérifier qu’il était toujours là, sain et sauf. Près de lui.

 Stiles hurla.

—    Derek !

Les  réflexes du loup garou furent efficaces. La pédale de frein enfoncée à son maximum, une main sur le volant, l’autre sur le levier du frein à main. L’alpha contrôla la voiture dont les pneus glissèrent encore quelques mètres sur la route. Juste à temps pour éviter l’impact avec l’obstacle qui avait effrayé Stiles.

Un cerf. Le roi de la forêt. L’animal avait été jeté violemment au milieu de la route dans un craquement d’os effroyable. Éventré. Ses organes déchiquetés parsemaient la scène. Le sang se faufilait déjà le long du bitume pour rougir le bas-côté du talus. Stiles faillit vomir.

Un détail inquiéta davantage l’alpha. Sur le flanc de l’animal, une spirale avait été gravée à même la chair. Le symbole de la vengeance. Une bête féroce qui ne craignait aucunement la colère de l’alpha avait détrôné le roi de la forêt. Les deux amoureux, plus qu’inquiets, comprirent l’urgence de retrouver Peter avant que quelque chose de grave ne lui arrive. Toute la meute était en danger.  C’est ce que signifiait ce message lugubre.

—    Ça ne présage rien de bon, marmonna le loup garou.

# # #

Mélissa McCall salua Derek qui avait garé sa voiture devant chez elle. Il venait chercher Scott. Et Allison qui l’avait raccompagné après la première journée de lycée. La femme avait appris l’existence des loups garous quelques mois auparavant. Savoir que son fils fait partie d’une meute en proie à des nombreux dangers l’avait terrorisé. L’accepter requérait de la force et de l’amour. Et s’était promis de toujours être là pour son fils. Mélissa respectait Derek parce qu’il protégeait lui aussi son fils. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être constamment inquiète. Scott se moquait toujours des rides qui se dessinaient sur son visage quand elle fronçait les sourcils. Il plaisantait mais il aurait tellement voulu voir sa mère sereine et heureuse.

Derek redémarra doucement et tourna au coin de la rue afin de ne pas alarmer davantage  Mélissa McCall sur son véritable comportement au volant de sa voiture de sport.

Scott et Allison n’avait eu pour seule explication que le message de Stiles. Et c’est l’alpha qui prit la parole.

—    Peter a été enlevé. Sa chambre est tachée de sang et j’ai retrouvé des traces d’aconit. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé. Et Boyd et Erica ne répondent pas. Je ne sais pas où ils sont non plus. Nous rejoignons Danny et Isaac. Allison prévient Matt.

Les adolescents dévisagèrent le loup garou. Stiles avait compris, il sentait l’inquiétude de son amoureux. C’est lui qui répondit aux interrogations de ses deux amis.

—    Derek a peur que toute la meute soit en danger. L’enlèvement de Peter et ce cerf éventré que l’on a retrouvé sur la route, ça fait trop de coïncidence. Et il avait cette marque, la spirale de la vengeance.

Bien qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’un jeu vidéo, Stiles n’avait pu s’empêcher de prononcer sa dernière phrase comme si le dessin écarlate était une rune mystique dans un univers virtuel. C’était sa façon à lui d’extérioriser les tensions palpables dans l’air. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. L’hymne sportive des Mets. C’était donc son père qui l’appelait. Sûrement pour lui demander de rentrer.

—    Oui, P’pa ?

—    Où es-tu Stiles ?

—     Je suis avec Scott et Allison. Il y a un problème ?

—    Deux personnes ont été retrouvées dans un sale état.

—    Comment ça ? Où es-tu toi ? s’inquiéta Stiles, comme toujours lorsque son père partait au travail.

—    Je suis en centre-ville. La propriétaire du nouveau bar a été témoin de la scène. Je prends sa déposition.

—    Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, papa ?

—    Fiston, ceux sont deux de tes amis.

# # #

Le shérif Stilinski était de garde ce soir-là. Au détour d’une grande rue il remarqua une première fois une camionnette noire qu’il n’avait jamais aperçue  en ville. Il décida presque inconsciemment de la suivre. Passé un feu rouge, le véhicule démarra en trombe. Une sensation désagréable alarma l’instinct du shérif. Toute son attention était portée sur la scène. Un paquet fut jeté par une porte latérale. Non pas un paquet. Deux corps. La camionnette noire repartit en furie.

# # #

Derek avait conduit le petit groupe rejoindre le père de Stiles, mais il restait en retrait. L’alpha ne voulait pas être vu. Ni par le père de son amoureux ni par les habitants qui s’amassaient autour de lui en quête de réponse  pouvant nourrir leur curiosité ou tout simplement d’histoire à colporter. Danny et Isaac étaient déjà là, avertis par le jeune Stilinski. Matt était venu avec son appareil photo, toujours prêt à immortaliser n’importe quel moment de la vie de la meute.

Les deux personnes retrouvées étaient âgées d’environ dix-sept ans selon l’équipe de secours prévenue par le shérif et arrivée rapidement sur les lieux. Un jeune homme à la peau noire et une jeune femme blonde. Les papiers d’identité présents sur elle renseignèrent son identité. Erica Reyes. L’autre victime devait être Vernon Boyd, son petit ami. Comme lui avait dit Stiles lorsque le shérif lui avait expliqué la situation. Deux amis de son fils, kidnappés, tabassés et jetés d’une camionnette. Le scénario ressemblait à  celui d’un film dramatique pourtant la scène à laquelle il avait assisté était bien réelle. Le shérif s’inquiétait pour son fils, et pour les autres adolescents. Si même les jeunes sans histoire étaient victimes d’agression de ce genre, il était loin de prendre sa retraite.

Le groupe d’adolescent voulut s’approcher de Boyd et Erica, allongés sur des brancards. Ils semblaient inconscients. Quelques coupures et boursouflures barraient leur visage. Les traces de coups et de lutte. Nul doute que les deux loups garou avaient dû se débattre et se défendre. Mais qui pouvait venir à bout de deux êtres mi-homme mi-loup ? Incontestablement quelqu’un qui connaissait l’existence des créatures lupines. Et leurs points faibles.

—    Pourquoi ils ne guérissent pas rapidement ? souffla Stiles à son amoureux.

—    De l’aconit doit encore être présent dans leur sang et empêcher la guérison. C’est ce qui a dû permettre à leur attaquant de les maîtriser.

L’ambulance fit sonner sa sirène pour évacuer les deux victimes. Scott pensa à sa mère qui n’était pas de garde ce soir-là. Heureusement. À chaque fois qu’un adolescent entrait aux urgences, elle imaginait toujours son propre fils blessé et transporté à l’hôpital.

# # #

Deux jours plus tard, Boyd et Erica étaient rentrés chez eux. Ils n’avaient que de vagues souvenirs de leur kidnapping. Et aucun indice sur l’enlèvement de Peter qui était survenu peu avant le leur. L’aconit avait entravé leurs capacités et embrouillé leur mémoire. Derek menait farouchement l’enquête et le manque d’indice et d’avancée dans la résolution du mystère le rendait agressif. Stiles essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son amoureux. Il comprenait sa réaction. La meute était attaquée par  un ennemi inconnu et ne rien pouvoir faire rendait fou l’alpha. Et ce qui l’effrayait par-dessus tout c’est que quelqu’un s’en prenne à Stiles, son amoureux. Il ne supporterait pas qu’on lui fasse du mal. Ou pire. Des idées noires tournaient dans la tête du chez de la meute. Tantôt plongé dans son passé, tantôt absorbé par la réalité il cherchait en vain qui voudrait lui nuire ainsi qu’à ses amis. Derek ne trouva pas la réponse. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas la pleine lune était dans cinq jours. Il remercia le ciel que Peter soit capable de se maîtriser et de résister à l’appel de astre redouté de tous les lycanthropes.

Le lendemain l’agresseur anonyme frappa encore, semant un peu plus la terreur dans le groupe. Danny finit lui aussi aux urgences. Il n’avait que quelques égratignures et une entorse du poignet. Heureusement qu’Isaac ne le lâchait plus depuis qu’il était en couple. La rapidité surhumaine du loup garou avait permis au garçon frisé de sauver in extremis le jeune  Mahealani avant qu’une berline noire ne le percute. Les deux adolescents s’apprêtait à rejoindre le nouveau, Bryan, au bar dont sa mère était la propriétaire. Petit à petit, le goal de l’équipe de crosse découvrait le jeune blond qui semblait bien plus sympathique que le reste de la meute semblait le croire. Le nouveau lycéen, arrivait de la côte est des États-Unis, c’est certainement ce qui expliqué son air hautain. Isaac se méfiait malgré la confiance qu’il avait en Danny. Bryan était mystérieux et rien de ses pensées ni de ses préférences ne transparaissait dans son comportement.

L’accident de Danny rongeait Derek encore un peu plus. L’agresseur s’attaquait aussi aux proches de la meute, pour blesser les loups, il blessait la personne chère à leurs yeux. Comprendre cette technique fourbe et inquiétante rendit l’alpha encore plus protecteur. Envers Stiles plus que quiconque. Les nuits où il rejoignait son amoureux duraient des heures, et le reste du temps il rôdait dans le quartier comme un lion en cage prêt à arracher la tête du premier venu pour peu qu’il ait de mauvaises intentions.

# # #

Stiles passa une main sous le t-shirt de Derek. Allongé contre son amoureux, l’adolescent avait envie d’aborder un sujet important. Avec les accidents qui survenaient au sein du groupe, l’accident de Danny la veille, le couple n’avait pas discuté des aveux de Stiles au shérif.

—    Tu es fier de moi du fait que j’ai enfin parlé à mon père ?

—    Oui je le suis. Mais je t’avais bien dit que ça se passerait bien. Tu as sauté le pas très vite !

—    Comment ça très vite ? C’est toi qui m’a poussé à le faire, tu me faisais presque du chantage, je croyais que tu allais voir ça comme une preuve de mon amour pour toi.

—    Je n’ai pas dit le contraire…

—    J’ai fait comme tu m’avais demandé. Ou plutôt réclamé.

—    Et tu ne te sens pas soulagé ? demanda Derek en lui souriant.

—    Si…au fond je voulais lui parler, lui avouer tout ça. Tu sais depuis que…ma mère est morte je suis plus proche de lui. Je n’ai que lui dans la vie. Je voulais son soutien mais je mourrais de peur que tout change entre nous.

—    Il ne t’en à toujours pas reparlé depuis ?

—    Non, répondit l’adolescent. Une mine triste se dessina sur son visage.

—    Il a bien pris la nouvelle, c’est déjà bien. Je suis un peu plus sceptique sur ce point quand tu lui annonceras que tu es avec moi.

—    Je sais. J’ai peur aussi. Heureusement que tu m’as envoyé ce message, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

Stiles avait vu le sourire de Derek disparaitre comme une bulle de savon éclatée par le vent. Il venait d’orienter le sujet sur l’enlèvement de Peter. Derek vivait très mal la situation. Même les câlins de Stiles ne parvenaient plus à le rassurer. Encore moins quand l’adolescent faisait de pareilles gaffes. L’alpha quitta le lit.

—    Je dois y aller. Des choses bien trop importantes et dangereuses arrivent pour que je me prélasse ici avec toi !

—    Je suis désolé, murmura Stiles.

—    Tu n’es pas responsable. En tous cas tu as tout intérêt. Je n’aimerais pas devoir te trancher la gorge, tenta de plaisanter l’alpha.

Son humour était noir. Stiles le regardait étrangement. Derek essaya à sa façon de montrer qu’il savait l’adolescent hors de tout soupçon.

—    Je sais que tu n’es pas assez malin pour organiser tous ces désastres sans que je m’en rende compte.

L’alpha embrassa son amoureux et sortit par la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles entendit la camaro noire quitter la rue. Avec ces blagues vexantes et son départ précipité, Derek avait fait quelque chose qui avait blessé encore plus l’adolescent. Il était parti sans lui dire qu’il l’aimait. Perturbé, Stiles tourna de longues minutes dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil.

# # #

Le lendemain, premier jour du week-end, Stiles voulait rester la journée avec son amoureux. Le shérif était très occupé avec une série de cambriolage de bijouteries, ce qui convenait à son fils sûr de pouvoir passer du temps avec l’alpha.

Stiles maugréait qu’il souhaiter vraiment atteindre la majorité. Pour assouvir son désir envers l’alpha. Concrétiser leur amour. L’adolescent savait Derek amoureux et il savait également qu’il n’était pas insensible, il l’avait remarqué plusieurs fois quand il était tout contre lui. Mais le beau brun était aussi ferme quant à ses principes. Ils ne feraient pas l’amour avant que Stiles ne soit majeur. L’adolescent parlait presque seul en énonçant les possibles cadeaux qui le combleraient de joie. La dernière console de jeux, une voiture de sport…

—    La voiture ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Stiles qui avait aussi émis un son improbable situé  entre le cri d’une fillette et un bruit de gorge semblable au croassement d’un corbeau.

Le loup garou n’avait pas pensé à vérifier s’il y avait dedans le moindre indice quant à l’emploi du temps de son oncle le jour de sa disparition.

—    Quoi ?

—    Je n’ai pas regardé la voiture de Peter ! J’y trouverais peut être quelque chose.

Derek donna un coup de volant, la voiture fit demi-tour et l’alpha fonça en direction du manoir des Hale. Stiles s’était accroché s’attendant à ce que la voiture se renverse mais son amoureux était un pilote.

La voiture de sport écarlate de Peter était toujours à la même place. Elle n’avait pas bougé, sous les yeux de Derek comme dans une vitrine, la solution était peut-être là. Lui et Stiles s’en approchèrent. En actionnant la poignée, l’alpha grogna. Elle était fermée et les clés pouvaient être n’importe où dans la chambre saccagée de son oncle. Il fracassa la vitre côté conducteur avec une pierre. Il n’avait plus le temps d’être correct et de toute façon si Peter était en danger il ne lui en voudrait pas. Enfin c’est ce qu’espérait Stiles qui savait à quel point l’ancien alpha tenait à ses affaires personnels. Surtout sa voiture. La fouille fut intensive. Mais rapide.

Rien. Aucun indice. Pas le moindre morceau de papier avec une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone. A quoi s’attendait-il ? Une carte pointant l’endroit où était séquestré son oncle. Ou le coin de terre où son corps avait été enterré. C’est la première fois qu’il énoncé cette possibilité, même s’il gardait cette terrible pensée pour lui. Pourquoi tout ça ? Qu’arrivait-t-il ? Et qu’est ce qui allait encore tomber sur lui et sa meute ?

Le coup de grâce de ces évènements placés sous le joug de la terreur fut porté, deux semaines plus tard, contre la famille McCall.

# # #

Melissa McCall sortit en pleine nuit pour rejoindre sa voiture sur le parking de l’hôpital. Elle se dépêcha, tant pour ne pas être en proie à la fraicheur nocturne que parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être seule dans les ténèbres. Et ce depuis que son fils lui avait appris l'existence des loups garous. C’est d'ailleurs l'une de ces créatures, elle avait encore du mal à comprendre leur côté humain, qui avait terrorisé Beacon Hills en attaquant ces habitants il y a plusieurs mois. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses clés au fond de son sac elle perçut des bruits de pas dans une ruelle environnante.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière on la tira par l'épaule. Elle s’écroula au sol en criant. L’individu dont la tête était dissimulée par un sweat à capuche gris tira son sac à main. Melissa hurla à l'aide. Son agresseur lui donna un coup de pied dans le bassin et la tête de l'infirmière cogna au sol. Un filet de sang coula de son front. Bien qu’elle soit sonnée elle cria encore. L’agresseur fut chassé par une voiture qui sortait du parking.

Aussitôt prévenu, son fils était arrivé. D’abord terrorisé, puis il fut rassuré par sa propre mère qui lui expliqua qu’un voyou avait voulu voler son sac.

—    Simplement ?! Mais maman il t’a frappé !

—    Mon chéri calme toi…

Scott voyait le visage de sa mère parsemé de bleus et la coupure sur son front. Une autre infirmière venait lui poser un bandage autour des côtes rougies par le coup de l’agresseur. Le loup garou pouvait encore sentir la peur dans les battements de cœur de sa mère.

—    Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier mais je suis tellement en colère. Et j’ai eu si peur quand on m’a appelé.

—    Ca va aller mon chéri, j’ai simplement besoin de me reposer. Tu passeras me voir demain après les cours ?

Son fils fit une moue attristée avant de confirmer à sa mère qu’il serait là.

—    Embrasse-moi et ne te fais plus de soucis, je suis entre de bonnes mains ici.

—    Je reviens vite. Je t’aime maman.

—    Je t’aime aussi. File.

En sortant de la chambre, il remarqua le sac à main de sa mère dont la lanière avait été arrachée. Il perçut autre chose avec  un sens tout à fait approprié pour un prédateur. L’odorat. L’agresseur de Mélissa avait laissé son odeur sur les affaires de la jeune femme. Le loup garou sortit de l’hôpital avec précipitation. Scott devint fou. Rempli de rage il courut vers la forêt. Ses yeux noircis par la haine il se transforma dans un bond avant d’hurler au ciel son désir de vengeance. Cette nuit-là il était prédateur.

Le hurlement de Scott avait attiré Derek, comme un signal d’alarme. L’alpha s’était approché sous sa forme de loup garou. Il avait perçus les sentiments qui imprégnaient le béta. Il comprit sa colère et tenta de lui barrer le chemin. Scott le plaqua au sol, ses crocs saillants à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le jeune McCall ressemblait au jeune louveteau incontrôlable qu’il était lors de sa première pleine lune. Derek puisa dans la puissance de l’alpha, son regard de braise fit reculer Scott. La gifle assenée par son ainé lui remit les idées en places. Le pelage présent sur ses joues finit par disparaître.

—    Partir en chasse ne résoudra rien Scott ! J’ai besoin que vous soyez tous attentifs ! Et que vous ne cédiez pas à la panique ni à la colère. C’est exactement ce qu’on cherche à faire de nous !

Le béta ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était profonde car il tentait tant bien que mal de canaliser sa rage. Derek posa une main sur son épaule. Le chef de meute devait encadrer ses troupes.

# # #

L’ombre eut un rictus de satisfaction en observant le mal qu’elle faisait autour d’elle. Comme une onde troublant la surface d’un lac, la noirceur se propageait.

# # #

Quelques jours plus tard, la meute était regroupée à la sortie de la ville. La nuit était presque tombée. Les derniers rayons de soleil allaient bientôt disparaitre à l’horizon. Derek voulait protéger les siens et ses mises en garde se faisaient de plus en plus autoritaires. Leur rendez-vous quotidien visait à signaler à l’alpha tout fait suspect. Malgré les recherches, Peter demeurait introuvable. Les espoirs de la meute s’amincissaient au fil des jours. Depuis l’agression de Mélissa plus rien ne s’était passé. Jusqu’à ce soir-là.

Des inconnus entrèrent à Beacon Hills. On aurait pu croire à un groupe de Bikers au vue de l’escouade de motos qui apparut. Mais elles furent rapidement suivies par des voitures de sport, luxueuses et puissantes. Des coupés cabriolets, des Porsche ou des Ferrari. Toutes de couleur noire. L’arrivée des inconnus fut remarquée. Ces derniers sortirent de leur véhicule. Des nouveaux riches, pensa la meute. Derek se demanda en les observant quel genre d’individu pouvait dégager une telle assurance. Leur fierté en était insolente.

Puis l’un d’eux se tourna pour le défier du regard. Dans la lumière des phares d’une voiture, il eut sa réponse. Des alphas.

 


	5. Propagande

Derek avait tout de suite compris. Les inconnus n’étaient pas de simples loup garous, pas des bétas ni des omégas. Il le sentait. La vérité vibrait dans son corps. Ils étaient des alphas. Comme lui. Sûr de son statut et conscient que son physique imposait le respect, il se dirigea d’un pas vif vers l’homme qui l’avait défié du regard.

Lorsque Derek s’approcha, il sentit immédiatement l’attention orientée sur lui. Celle de sa propre meute qui l’interrogeait du regard. Et celle des autres alphas qui s’étaient imperceptiblement tournés vers l’homme qui semblait être leur leader. Derek Hale fut le premier à qui il s’adressa. La main qu’il lui tendit fut ferme.

—  Je suis Derek Hale. Le seul alpha de cette ville, annonça-t-il en faisait virer au rouge ses pupilles.

— Mike. Nous arrivons de Floride. En espérant que notre venue ne dérange personne. Nous ne serons certainement que de passage.

Le sourire qu’il montrait voulait dire tout autre chose. Ces alphas aimaient se faire remarquer, afficher l’aisance de leur situation et se vanter de leur vie luxueuse. Le sourire narquois de Mike avait traduit tout ça dans le silence qui avait suivi leur présentation.

— Ne faîtes pas de vague, conseilla Derek en évitant de préciser que des chasseurs vivaient à Beacon Hills.

Le jeune Hale s’était retourné avec fierté et était monté dans sa camaro noire en faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre. Jackson avait emmené Lydia. Allison accompagnait Scott, Matt, Danny et Isaac. Boyd et Erica prirent la voiture de la jeune blonde. Derek claque sa portière et donna un tour de clé. Puis il prit la direction du manoir en faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier et gronder le moteur.

# # #

Le premier mois de l’année scolaire avait été difficile. La méfiance rongeait le cœur de tous. Mais les avertissements anonymes se faisaient rares. Derek avait retrouvé quelques temps plus tôt un autre animal mort sur le pas de sa porte. L’incident était survenu après plusieurs jours de calme. Pourtant l’alpha était toujours aussi suspicieux envers n’importe qui. Et en particulier envers la meute nouvellement arrivée, même si Mike donnait peu signe de vie malgré l’absence de discrétion dont il savait faire preuve. Pourtant une rumeur inquiétait Derek. Les alphas semblaient parcourir le pays pour faire de la propagande. Cela pouvait expliquer le grand nombre d’adeptes autour de Mike. Beaucoup de personnes étaient attirées vers Beacon Hills depuis l’année dernière, c’est ce qui avait dû l’inciter à faire escale dans la région.

La paranoïa était le deuxième fléau qui frappait la meute de Derek.

# # #

Stiles était presque satisfait des persécutions du directeur Harris dont les punitions le ramenaient à la simplicité d’une vie de lycéen normal. Le premier entrainement de crosse du mois fut mouvementé, Scott et son meilleur ami revinrent couverts de boues dans les vestiaires. Et pour une fois, Matt avait pu lui-aussi aller sur le terrain. Il s’était défoulé et se dirigeait en sueur sous la douche en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il se déshabilla, jeta ses affaires sales sur le banc, et rejoignit, une serviette autour de sa taille, la vapeur décontractante d’une douche chaude. Matt fut rejoint par les autres joueurs qui laissèrent Stiles, seul avec ses pensées. Ce que Stiles redoutait le plus dans les vestiaires depuis qu’il était homosexuel c’était de bloquer le regard sur le corps des autres lycéens. D’autant plus que Derek lui refusait encore toute relation sexuelle. Les joueurs étaient tous très sportifs et quasiment tous charmants. Mais c’est le même individu qui troublait inlassablement le jeune Stilinski. L’adolescent louchait sur la carrure d’athlète de Bryan qui discutait avec Danny. Le goal avait remarqué que personne ne semblait proche du nouvel élève alors il avait décidé de l’intégrer auprès de ses autres camarades. Danny était adorable, il n’aimait pas voir quelqu’un laissé de côté. Surtout que derrière ses airs hautains, Bryan n’était pas le garçon imbu de lui-même qu’il laissait paraitre. En réalité, il était discret et drôle lorsqu’il se sentait en confiance. Ce dernier avait passé une très bonne soirée avec Danny et son amoureux au bar que tenait sa mère. Il espérait s’en faire des amis. S’intégrer dans un groupe était facile quand certains de ses membres t’acceptaient déjà.

Le blond fut le premier à sortir des vestiaires. Comme tous les soirs après le lycée, il allait aider sa mère. Les deux nouveaux habitants vivaient dans l’appartement au-dessus du pub « Le Lozérien ». La petite boîte aux lettres près de la porte indiquait « Haida et Bryan Vaunn ». Mais tout le monde savait que le père était absent et que vivaient là une mère et son fils. Avant l’ouverture du pub pour la soirée, ils devaient installer les tables et les chaises qui avaient été regroupées dans un coin pour permettre le nettoyage du sol. Il faisait maintenant trop froid pour en installer quelques-unes en terrasse. Depuis son installation, le pub marchait bien, l’ambiance et le décor plaisaient aux jeunes et au moins jeunes qui étaient également attirés par les quelques spécialités françaises que prodiguait la patronne. Cette dernière rejoignit son fils à l’étage pour enfiler sa tenue de travail après avoir pris un rapide sandwich comme futur dîner. Avant de redescendre ils attendirent quelques minutes. Bryan se tenait près de la fenêtre et observait la rue.         
Comme tous les soirs, à dix-huit heures précises, son téléphone portable sonna. La discussion fut brève mais ni la mère ni le fils ne semblaient troublés.

—Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?

— Il veut que ça se passe en douceur.

# # #

La traditionnelle fête d’Halloween approchant, Lydia et Allison consacrèrent leur après-midi libre au shopping, activité privilégiée de la jeune Martin. Et Allison, pour plaire à son amoureux en choisissant sa robe, était prête à écouter sa meilleure amie détailler chaque vêtement et analyser chaque tenue présentée dans les différentes vitrines du centre commercial. Lydia essaya des dizaines de robes dans lesquelles elle était toujours aussi jolie. Mais rien ne lui plaisait vraiment. Elle décida donc de tout laisser à la vendeuse et entraina sa meilleure amie dans ce qu’elle appelait l’antre des filles. Dans cette boutique célèbre elles rencontrèrent Bryan Vaunn qui sortait des cabines d’essayage. Lydia le regarda s’éloigner en baissant ses yeux sur les fesses du grand blond. Allison lui donna un coup de coude et les deux amies se mirent à rire aux éclats. Dans son rayon favori, Lydia eut littéralement le coup de foudre pour une robe noire, qui mettrait, selon elle, son corps divinement bien en valeur. Il ne restait que celle-ci dans tout le magasin et elle s’exclama envers Allison que la taille était parfaite. En se retournant elle tomba nez à nez avec une femme à la peau très claire et aux cheveux bruns coupés courts.

— Cette robe est pour moi, lâcha la femme plus hautaine que Lydia ne pouvait l’être.

— Je ne crois pas Ma-dame, insista l’adolescente. Je viens de la choisir et rien ne me fera changer d’avis.

— Petite peste.

L’inconnue la bouscula et disparut dans le rayon suivant. Les deux amies se regardèrent médusées.

— Je prends cette robe et puis c’est tout. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Jackson adorera ma tenue, ajouta la rousse.

— Ça a l’air d’aller mieux avec Jackson. Vous semblez plus proches qu’avant.

— Nous le sommes. Les disputes c’est notre façon à nous de vivre la passion. Tu sais, les nuits de pleine lune sont mouvementées, c’est d’ailleurs ce qui l’aide à…

— Lydia, merci pas de détails.

Et elles rirent de plus belle, les bras chargés d’articles.               
Les lumières de la boutique vacillèrent une première fois. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent prêt de l’hôtesse de caisse, Lydia cherchant à offrir à son amie la majeure partie de ses achats. Les néons vacillèrent une deuxième fois puis s’éteignirent. Aucune fenêtre n’apportait assez de lumière pour permettre de se déplacer. La journée était d’ailleurs pluvieuse et sombre. L’alarme incendie se mit en marche et les quelques lampes rouges prodiguaient assez de lumière pour distinguer la scène. Lydia cria. Derrière la caisse la jeune femme qui s’occupait d’elle était allongée sur le sol, certainement bousculée par quelqu’un. Mais Lydia avait hurlé pour autre chose. La somptueuse robe qu’elle voulait porter pour la fête d’Halloween venait de lui être volée.

Bryan encore présent devant la boutique entendit crier à l’intérieur. Il se précipita sans réfléchir pour apporter son aide. Mais sur les ordres et supplications non moins autoritaires de Lydia, il ressortit de la boutique pour poursuivre une mystérieuse inconnue qui aurait dérobé le bien de la lycéenne. En regardant au loin, il trouva la coupable. Sa carrure lui permit de se frayer un passage parmi les clients qui déambulaient dans le hall. Il suivit cette femme aux cheveux courts. Mais parmi la foule elle s’éclipsa. Comme une ombre.

# # #

Derek menait toujours l’enquête sur la disparition de son oncle. Il avait fouillé le moindre recoin du manoir et même avait demandé à Danny de pirater l’ordinateur portable de Peter, ce qui n’avait rien donné. Le jeune Hale avait à contre cœur recouvert la Ferrari de son oncle pour la protéger des intempéries. L’alpha ne voulait pas se résoudre à appeler la police qui enquêtait déjà sur les agressions subies par la meute et la mère de Scott ainsi que sur le vol au centre commercial. Si le shérif ne s’en était pas occupé, Lydia l’aurait réclamé auprès de Stiles qui aurait dû par tous les moyens convaincre son père de l’importance capitale de cette recherche. La jeune Martin était furieuse de devoir porter une robe bien moins chic pour la soirée du 31 octobre prochain.

Le jeune Hale se promenait avec son amoureux, à la recherche d’un déguisement pour l’alpha.

— Pourquoi tu ne serais pas tout simplement déguisé en loup-garou, interrogea Stiles.

— Parce que tu crois que ça serait malin ?

— Je ne sais pas mais ça risque d’être réaliste et d’en surprendre plus d’un.

— Non Stiles c’est beaucoup trop risqué et très mal venu. Je préfère encore être le petit chaperon rouge.

— Ne dis pas ça où je te prends au mot ! Rigola Stiles.

Derek le dévisagea d’un air sombre. Avant de lui offrir ce grand sourire qui lui allait droit au cœur. Stiles l’embrassa.

— Ton père aurait pu nous surprendre…

— Dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, entre un déguisement de sultan et de gorille très velu… Aucun risque.

C’est alors que la porte de la boutique s’ouvrit. En un éclair, Derek ferma le rideau de la cabine d’essayage dans laquelle il venait de se jeter.       
C’était justement le shérif Stilinski qui venait d’entrer à la stupeur de son fils.

— P’pa ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je cherche un déguisement que crois-tu ?

— Pour ?

— Toi aussi tu trouves ça ridicule ? Moi j’ai trouvé ça bien que M. Harris invite les habitants à se réunir au lycée pour Halloween.

— Harris a fait quoi ?!

— Tu n’es pas au courant, cette année c’est tout Beacon Hills qui participe à Halloween. M. Harris et M. Le Maire ont décidé d’organiser cette fête. Le nouveau pub prévoit aussi une soirée à thème.

Stiles était sidéré. Comment Harris parvenait-il à transformer une fête pour ados en cauchemar, en invitant leur parent ?

# # #

La fête d’halloween commença à la tombée de la nuit. Le directeur du lycée avait laissé libre le gymnase quelques jours plutôt pour permettre l’installation de la décoration, parfois effrayante parfois hilarante, ainsi que de le coin remplit d’appareils électroniques qui offrirait la musique qui animerait la soirée. Tous les habitants de Beacon Hills étaient conviés. Au grand dam des adolescents qui se retrouveraient entourés d’adultes.

Derek n’avait pas encore rejoint ses amis. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Peter lui manquait. Son absence lui pesait de plus en plus. À tel point qu’il s’imagina son oncle s’échapper et s’exiler lui-même loin de Beacon Hills. Mais il savait que l’ancien alpha ne serait pas parti sans grand discours d’adieu et sans sa voiture de sport. Peter était trop attaché à Beacon Hills. Qui lui voudrait du mal ? Les Argent le détestaient par le passé et l’avaient traqué. Mais aujourd’hui Gérard avait disparu emportant avec lui sa folie et ses manipulations. Il ne restait que Chris et ses compagnons dont Jack, infatigable chasseur de loup garous.    
Derek aperçut d’ailleurs le père d’Allison qui se dirigeait vers le lycée. Ce dernier venait de garer son 4x4 et en remontant une caisse à l’arrière, le jeune Hale pu apercevoir quelque chose sur le bras nu du chasseur. Un lien sinueux entre cette image et une autre se fit dans la tête de Derek.

L’alpha le suivit et rejoignit bientôt le groupe d’amis, qui attendaient de se servir un cocktail à l’entrée du gymnase. Deaton était également là bien qu’on ne le voit rarement en dehors de sa clinique vétérinaire. L’homme était accompagné d’une jeune femme à la peau foncée, la  psychologue du lycée. C’est la première fois qu’on les voyait ensemble. Scott remarqua tout de suite le trouble de Derek lorsqu’il s’approcha et cela n’avait rien à voir avec le lien entre le béta et son alpha. Une expression dure ornait son visage. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il ruminait quelque chose.

— Derek, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Je n’en suis pas sûr.

— Sûr de quoi ?

— Je viens de mettre la main sur un indice important. Laisse-moi le temps de vérifier.

En disant cela, Derek posa sa main sur l’épaule de Chris qui lui tournait le dos. Il sera sa prise avec force et le chasseur se retourna en proie à une douleur vive.

— C’est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ?! Ça fait des semaines que nous sommes tous en alerte, craignant une agression à chaque coin de rue ?!

Allison et Erica qui se tenaient près de Derek, tentèrent de le calmer sans comprendre pourquoi il s’était mis à crier. Le petit groupe se mit à l’écart près du parking situé à proximité du gymnase. Il n’y avait personne autour d’eux.

L’alpha prit le bras droit de Chris Argent, il releva sa manche jusqu’à retrouver la blessure qu’il avait aperçu plutôt. Une large coupure. Comme s’il s’était entaillé avec un bris de verre lors d’une violente altercation. Ou s’il avait fait face à une victime qui se défendait farouchement.

— Comment t’es-tu blessé au bras ? Le pressa de répondre Derek.

Le ton employé semblait posé pourtant l’alpha brûlait de trouver l’auteur de l’enlèvement de son oncle et des malheurs subis par sa meute. Le jeune Hale raviva les souvenirs de ses amis en précisant quels indices il avait trouvé dans la chambre de Peter. Un morceau de verre qui avait arraché un morceau de tissu en éraflant quelqu’un. Cela pouvait être la seule piste que l’agresseur anonyme avait eu la négligence de laisser derrière lui. Depuis il n’avait fait aucune erreur, laissé aucune piste. Rien ne laisser penser à qu’il y pouvait être. C’est ce qui rendait la tâche de l’alpha encore plus difficile. Il cherchait une ombre.

En cercle autour de Derek, personne ne pensait que Chris pouvait être coupable. Il n’aurait jamais attaqué des adolescents, amis de sa propre fille. L’alpha perdait la raison, désespéré son accusation était folle. Tout le monde avait appris à connaître Chris Argent et à l’apprécier.

Pourtant sa propre fille trouvait son comportement étrange ces derniers jours. Il était plus que distant, froid parfois. Elle le sentait s’éloigner. Pouvait-il perdre toute lucidité et commettre ces actes malveillants ? Elle savait au fond d’elle-même que son père en était incapable. D’ailleurs elle rappela à Derek et aux autres que son père était l’un des seuls chasseurs à respecter le code d’honneur : « On ne chasse que ceux qui nous chassent ».          
Mais pour ne pas arranger sa situation, Chris n’avait pas d’alibi pour le jour où Peter a disparu. La vérité c’est qu’Allison savait que son père était absent ce jour-là.

— Papa ? Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe ? Dis-moi que tu n’as rien à voir avec l’enlèvement de Peter ?

Chris Argent resta muet, le regard flou. Jamais il n’avait paru si désemparé. Et surtout pas aux yeux de sa fille. Avec courage il choisit de s’expliquer.

— Je ne sais rien de l’enlèvement de Peter Hale. Mais je t’ai menti et j’en suis désolé. Je ne travaille plus. Ce jour-là je sortais du bar, celui tenu par Mme Vaunn. Tout comme les autres jours. Et certains soirs. Allison je suis désolé. Je me suis battu, j’étais saoul et désespéré. Cette blessure, ça n'est rien de grave.

Il avait parlé si vite, qu’on aurait dit un enfant s’excusant d’une bêtise. Puis il ajoute plus faiblement.

— Ta mère me manque…

Le cœur d’Allison fut serré de tristesse. Sa mère lui manquait aussi. Et elle supportait ce manque d’autant moins que son père ne parvenait pas à affronter la mort de sa femme. Tout comme elle. Les deux souffraient encore chaque jour de la décision de Victoria Argent.

C’est Scott qui vint au secours de sa copine, désemparée par la détresse de son père et face à la colère de l’alpha.

— Derek, nous savons tous que Chris est innocent. Nous devrions nous tourner vers Mike et sa meute. Tout le monde ici les a toujours trouvés louches.

# # #

Derek rejoignit le groupe de Mike qui célébraient la pleine lune d’halloween à leur façon. Les alphas dansaient au rythme des tambours, parfois drogués, tout croc sortis, leurs yeux reflétant la lueur des flammes des feux de camps parsemés à travers le champ. Personne n’était choqué de la pilosité qui ornait leur visage ni des autres caractéristiques physiques propres aux lycanthropes. Parce que toutes les personnes présentes étaient comme eux. Le groupe de Mike était plus important que Derek l’ait craint. Le jeune Hale avait de sérieux doute quant à l’innocence des alphas débarquant de Floride. Pourtant les agressions subies par sa meute avaient été antérieure à l’arrivée du groupe. Et qu’auraient-ils pu faire de Peter pourtant habitué aux beuveries de ce genre ?


	6. Territoire

Les amis avaient laissé Derek partir interroger Mike et sa meute. L’alpha était de toute façon trop perturbé pour profiter de la fête. Chose que compter bien faire les adolescents. En évitant de croiser M. Harris parce qu’il n’aurait pas apprécié du tout de découvrir que Jackson avait amené une bouteille d’alcool. Le jeune vampire, d’après son déguisement, voulait s’amuser et adoucir les tensions qui planaient au-dessus de la meute. Danny dansait avec son amoureux sur la piste de danse. Il bouscula le coach Finstock qui flirtait avec une femme à la carrure de boxer. L’adolescent rigola en détournant le regard.

Scott et Allison se tenaient l’un contre l’autre. Stiles restait avec eux déçu de ne pas être avec Derek. Il chercha son ami photographe des yeux, il en avait marre de tenir la chandelle au couple qui s’embrassait et cherchait quelqu’un avec qui discuter.

Matt était prêt du buffet quand il la vit arriver. Elle. L’inconnue était très féminine. Très attirante. Elle marchait avec une fluidité déconcertante. Sa robe noire mettait ses courbes en valeurs. La jeune femme était hypnotique. L’adolescent n’était pas le seul à l’avoir remarqué pourtant elle semblait s’approcher de lui et pas d’un autre. À sa hauteur elle lui adressa un sourire discret puis passa un doigt sous son menton pour lui fermer la bouche. Quelle tête ridicule il devait avoir en la fixant, pensa-t-il secrètement.

– Virgine, souffla-t-elle en réponse à la question muette du jeune homme. Puis elle se détourna de lui.

Matt ne le savait pas mais il s’était fait draguer par une alpha. Cette jeune femme s’était éclipsée de la fête organisée par Mike. Et maintenant il la perdait de vue. Elle s’était faufilée, d’un pas souple. Féline. Telle une ombre.

Stiles arriva près de Matt qui semblait déboussolé.

— Ça va ?

— Euh…oui ça va tu as vu cette femme ?

— Pas vraiment je suis plutôt branché grand brun, dit-il doucement en rigolant.

Lydia les rejoignit. Elle cherchait Jackson qui apparemment trainait avec Bryan. Elle avait fini par abandonner. Mais comme des abeilles regagnant la ruche, le petit groupe se reforma. Des voix reconnaissables s’approchèrent. Danny et Isaac bras dessus bras dessous avec Jackson. Et Bryan. Stiles suivait des yeux le blond. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’attirait tant, ronchonna intérieurement le fils du shérif.  Le jeune Vaunn qui semblait saoul accosta Stiles. Danny et Isaac sourirent et dirent à Stiles de ne faire cette tête.

— Bryan ne va pas te sauter dessus ! Renchérit Jackson.

 

 

— Ne t’inquiète pas Stilinski, murmura le blond en s’approchant très près de l’adolescent.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Stiles était confus. Il avait ressenti quelque chose dans son corps quand Bryan s’était approché.  Et ça n’avait rien à voir avec les vapeurs d’alcool reçues quand son souffle avait effleuré son visage. Il n’aurait su dire s’il avait vraiment approché sa bouche imperceptiblement de la sienne ou s’il l’avait rêvé. Deux gamines avaient observé la scène et gloussaient de voir le nouveau embrasser Stiles Stilinski, le garçon bizarre. Enfin c’est ce qu’elles avaient  cru voir et très certainement ce qu’elles raconteraient à leurs amies.

Matt interpella Stiles. Le photographe venait d’apercevoir la jeune femme qui l’avait troublé.

— Psss, Stiles… C’est elle.

La brune aux cheveux courts n’accorda même pas un regard à Stiles et vint se coller contre son ami. Elle prit une position aux allusions significatives. Elle faisait plus qu’aguicher Matt. Mais celui-ci gêné la repoussa finalement.

— Tu es timide loulou ? marmonna-t-elle. Ça ne fait rien, celui-là a l’air beaucoup plus généreux, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Jackson.

Le blond riait avec ses amis quand il sentit qu’on lui mettait une main aux fesses. Croyant retrouver Lydia il ne se méfia pas. Virgine était une prédatrice. Douchée par la pudeur de Matt, Jackson était sa nouvelle proie. C’était sans compter sur Lydia qui défendait son territoire. La jeune Martin avait rejoint le groupe au moment précis où elle vit de dos cette femme poser une main sur les fesses de son copain. Trop saoul cet idiot n’avait pas réagi.

— Toi la garce, dégage ta main si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse mordre la poussière !

— Encore toi, petite peste, s’énerva Virgine en se retournant.

Lydia détailla l’insolente qui la dévisageait. Elle la reconnut. Sa robe. Celle que la rousse avait choisie dans le magasin. Celle qu’elle aurait dû porter ce soir-là.   
Lydia tenta de lui arracher. Elle n’aurait jamais dû faire ça. Virgine grogna. Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge.  Elle fonça sur la jeune Martin. Mais fort de son entrainement de crosse, Matt qui observait la scène, plaque celle qui l’avait accosté. Entravant sa taille il se jeta au sol au loin avec elle. Lui et l’alpha se perdirent dans la foule. Pour se débattre la lycanthrope attaqua tout ce qu’il l’entourait, déchainant les cris dans la foule. Qui furent rejoins par deux autres hurlements bestiaux de l’autre côté du gymnase. Crocs et griffes sortis, Virgine mordit la chair humaine

# # #

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, la musique fut plus forte, les vibrations plus intenses.  Tout le monde sautait et dansait les uns contre les autres, serrés, collés, plus intimes qu’on pouvait l’être avec des inconnus. Mais l’ambiance était à la fête. Jusqu’à ce qu’un hurlement strident s’élève dans le gymnase, soulevant un nuage de de panique. La musique fut coupée dans un grésillement bruyant.

Puis ce fut la débandade dans la foule. Scott et ses amis reconnurent les grognements qui s’élevaient par-dessus les cris et la cohue orchestrée par la fuite des personnes présentes dans le gymnase. Des loups garous de très mauvaise humeur jouaient les prédateurs.

Derek n’avait pas trouvé Mike. Qui lui cherchait une jeune femme de sa propre meute. Une alpha dont le tempérament rebelle et impulsif commençait à lui attirer des ennuis. Les deux alphas se retrouvèrent devant le lycée sans l’avoir prémédité. Scott cria le premier pour prévenir le chef de la meute qui accourut, déjà alerté à distance par son ouïe lupine.

— Deux bétas ! Ils sont lâchés dans la foule !

— Assures toi que ça ne soit ni Boyd ni Erica ! ordonna aussitôt Derek.

Derek avait laissé le couple en sureté avant la soirée. Ces derniers n’avaient pas voulu participer à la fête bien que leur transformation soit maîtrisée grâce aux séances d’entrainement de Derek. Mais ils avaient pu avoir un moment de faiblesse. L’alpha pria qu’il n’en soit pas ainsi.

Mike et lui s’élancèrent. Les deux bétas ne résistaient pas à l’appel de la lune. Mais même transformés les loups garous restaient reconnaissables. Leur odeur n’échappait pas aux capacités sensorielles des alphas.  Aucun des deux hommes ne les reconnut. Ils avaient dû être attirés à Beacon Hills par la concentration d’alphas. Encerclés par Scott et Jackson, les deux loups enragés n’avaient pas fait beaucoup de victimes. Quelques coups de griffes avaient pourtant fait jaillir le sang. Mais la panique avait fait plus de ravage. Leur instinct de survie mis en avant les fuyards n’avaient plus conscience de leurs actes. Ils se piétinèrent et se bousculèrent vers la sortie. L’image des deux monstres sur la piste de danse les terrorisait.  Mike fut incroyablement rapide. Derek n’avait eu le temps de réagir. Les deux attaquants lupins furent cloués au sol, la douleur infligée par l’alpha leur redonnant forme humaine.

À l’autre bout du gymnase une autre partie de la foule faisait émeute. Virgine était au milieu. Elle tenait en embuscade plusieurs adolescentes reculées contre le mur, dans l’impossibilité de fuir. Ce que Mike redoutait était arrivé. Une alpha avait trahie sa meute et attaqué des innocents. En deux bonds il la rejoignit. En un coup de griffe il l’arrêta. Avant que les sirènes ne retentissent il s’était déjà enfui avec elle dans les bras. Une blessure béante sur l’abdomen. Derek avait vu toute la scène et son antipathie pour Mike fut renforcée quand il comprit qu’il était en partie responsable du chaos de ce soir. Même si ce dernier venait de sauver la vie à plusieurs lycéens.

Lydia et Allison se précipitèrent à l’extérieur. Le petit groupe était réuni. Danny était assis dans l’herbe, bien qu’il soit au courant de l’existence des lycanthropes il était déboussolé. Isaac tentait de le rassurer.

— Matt ? Où est Matt ? Demanda la jeune Argent.

Les adolescents haussèrent les épaules. Stiles montra des yeux la voiture du shérif un peu plus loin.

— Scott viens avec moi.

Le jeune McCall et son meilleur ami revinrent rapidement. Leur  visage était fermé. Ils apportaient une mauvaise nouvelle. Stiles avait pu en apprendre un peu plus de la part de son père arrivé sur les lieux.

— Neuf personnes sont emmenées à l’hôpital. Matt est parmi elles…

Allison fut bouleversée. Elle était proche du jeune photographe.

— Oh non, se lamenta-t-elle. Scott la prit contre son torse et s’adressa à l’alpha.

— Derek j’ai entendu les secours parler de trois adolescents qui présentaient des traces de morsure. Je ne sais pas si Matt en fait partie.

L’effroi saisit tout le groupe. La morsure n’avait que deux effets sur  un être humain.  Deux réactions possibles pour le corps. L’acceptation ou le rejet. La victime n’avait qu’une chance sur deux.  Telle était la réalité. Devenir un loup garou. Ou mourir.

# # #

Le lendemain l’humeur du groupe était plus que maussade. Deux mois difficiles à vivre dans la peur avaient déjà eu raison d’eux. Tant de choses s’étaient précipitées contre les adolescents. La force surhumaine des loups garous ne les aidait pas à surmonter tout ça. L’enquête avait été confiée à un département spécial de la police qui avait autorité sur le shérif de la ville. Toutes les victimes devaient être interrogées avant que quiconque puisse leur rendre visite. Deux personnes étaient plongées dans le coma, c’est tout ce que les journalistes avaient pu dire. Rien ne filtrait de la part des médecins. Les consignes avaient été clairement énoncées. Les amis étaient dans l’attente.

Ce jour-là, la goutte d’eau qui fit exploser l’alpha vint de la part de celui qu’il aimait. Alors qu’il l’attendait à la sortie du lycée à l’écart, comme à leur habitude, il avait tendu l’oreille afin de percevoir la voix de Stiles. Derek eut vent d’une conversation entre plusieurs filles dans le couloir lorsqu’il repéra le nom de son amoureux.

— C’est vrai qu’il est trop mignon, j’ai entendu dire qu’il venait de la côte est. Il doit voyager beaucoup.

— Oh, Bryan Vaunn. J’espère qu’il me remarquera un jour, gloussa l’adolescente.

— Ne te fais pas d’illusion, on m’a dit qu’il avait embrassé un garçon pendant la fête, répondit son ami.

Le souvenir refroidit l’entrain de la lycéenne. Mais sa curiosité revint au galop.

— Qui ça ? Danny ? Je croyais qu’il était avec Lahey.

— Non il a embrassé ce garçon bizarre en première, son nom est difficile à prononcer. Stilinski je crois…

Derek avait serré les poings. En colère l’alpha démarra la voiture en vitesse. Mieux valait qu’il ne voit pas Stiles avant d’être calmé.

Quelques minutes après, le jeune Stilinski ne voyant pas son amoureux l’attendre à l’endroit habituel demanda donc à Allison de le raccompagner au manoir des Hale, le petit groupe s’y réunissant chaque soir.

La meute était donc réunie dans le salon après les cours. Le propriétaire des lieux ruminait dans son coin. Derek se sentait comme un loup à qui on volait son territoire. Mike s’imposait de plus en plus depuis qu’il avait secouru des innocents lors de la fête d’halloween, se ventant de pouvoir assurer la sécurité de la meute mais aussi des habitants de Beacon Hills. Derek l’avait remercié même  s’il était loin d’estimer le personnage. Le propre groupe d’amis du jeune Hale au contraire appréciait de plus en plus Mike. Et pour ne pas arranger sa mauvaise humeur, il croyait plus que de raison, qu’un garçon lui volait aussi son amoureux.  Il demanda à Stiles quelques minutes pour discuter de ce qu’il avait entendu au lycée.

— Ce Bryan Vaunn c’est le nouveau dont vous m’avez parlé ? Demanda l’alpha même s’il connaissait la réponse. Est-ce que tu es attiré par lui ?

La question fut soudaine. Stiles ne s’y était pas préparé. Les images des vestiaires passèrent devant ses yeux. Et celles de la soirée. Il mentit.

— Non. Il est trop blond pour moi, je te préfère toi tu es…

— Tu mens. Je sens ton cœur battre. Tu me mens.

Stiles commença par s’excuser, puis expliqua qu’il avait regardé le nouveau quelque fois. Il avoua son attirance tout en expliquant qu’il n’y avait strictement rien entre Bryan et lui. Et le fils du shérif en profita pour faire remarquer à son amoureux qu’il éprouvait des envies et qu’il était frustré de ne pas les partager avec celui qu’il aime.

Derek était blessé, son cœur serré de jalousie et son ego vexé. Les mots éclatèrent.

— Te gènes pas sors avec ce Jackson bis !

Le jeune Whittemore en question répliqua.

— Je ne suis pas aussi imbu de moi-même que ce gars !

— La ferme ! Dit en cœur le couple en train de se disputer.

— Et tu trouves ça normal de reluquer ce gamin ?

— Je ne le reluque pas et ça n’est pas plus un gamin que moi ! Tu as un problème avec mon âge ? C’est contre moi que tu es en colère.

— Je suis en colère parce que tu l’as embrassé !

— Quoi ?! Jamais je ne l’ai embrassé, on s’est même jamais serré la main ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce mec ! S’insurgea Stiles.

— Ne me mens pas, j’écoute les bruits de couloirs lorsque je viens te chercher au lycée !

— C’est une rumeur ! Je suis désolé si Bryan avait trop bu et s’il m’a accosté mais ça n’était qu’une blague ! Je n’y suis pour rien si des gamines ont amplifié et colporté ça ! Comment tu peux y croire, tu es devenu aigri et agressif !

— Je ne peux plus supporter ce Bryan, je vois ton regard sur lui parfois et tu sais très bien comment je vis la disparition de Peter !

— Ça n’excuse pas ta façon de me parler !

Derek grogna. Le dialogue fut rompu. L’alpha libéra sa colère dans la violence. La porte vacilla sur ses gonds lorsqu’il sortit de la pièce en la frappant du poing. Stiles libéra sa colère dans les larmes. Première dispute.

# # #

Deux jours plus tard, l’accident de la fête d’Halloween était encore dans tous les journaux. On parlait d’une drogue hallucinogène qui aurait rendu fou une personne faible d’esprit et tué d’overdose deux adolescents. Quatre autres personnes étaient mortes à l’hôpital des suites de leurs blessures.  Quatre familles anéanties s’étaient succédé dans les couloirs accompagnées par Melissa McCall aussi compatissante qu’elle pouvait l’être. Le service de police autorisa enfin les visites. L’angoisse qui sommeillait dans la tête des amis de Matt fut remplacée par un tout autre sentiment.      

Le jeune photographe était sain et sauf. Il restait Matt. Tout simplement. Le groupe avait été rassuré d’apprendre que leur ami n’avait pas été mordu par Virgine.  Il était sorti de l’hôpital le bras en écharpe après que les médecins aient vérifié qu’il n’avait aucune trace de traumatisme grave. Ce fut une journée  froide et pluvieuse. Mais ses amis étaient venus l’accueillir à sa sortie. Allison lui offrit un grand sourire. Lydia lui fit un signe de la main toute aussi joyeuse. Derek était situé à l’opposé de Stiles, séparés par les quatre autres garçons. Les deux amoureux se regardaient sans se croiser du regard. Chacun voulant se cacher de l’autre. Matt se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant sa convalescence. Il inspira à plein poumon en traversant le parking. Le groupe d’amis était enfin réunis, ils voulaient aller boire un verre en ville. Matt se sentait mieux.

# # #

Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin, la Californie toute entière était logée sous le froid malgré les quelques journées encore très ensoleillées. Derek et Stiles s’étaient réconciliés mais un trouble subsistait entre les deux garçons. Leurs câlins n’étaient plus aussi réguliers, leur complicité amoindrie. Les deux garçons en étaient malheureux pourtant les quelques efforts qu’il aurait fallu fournir n’émanaient ni de l’un ni de l’autre. L’alpha avait aussi eu une discussion avec ses jeunes loups garous. Scott l’avait rassuré en précisant qu’ils lui restaient fidèles, qu’ils étaient plus qu’une simple meute et que leur amitié était solide. Derek était apaisé et la deuxième bonne nouvelle fut le départ de Mike et son groupe d’alphas.

Le jeune Hale avait tenu à s’en assurer et avait suivi le cortège de motos et de voitures de sport jusqu’à la sortie de la ville. À l’endroit où la meute était arrivée. Le dialogue entre les deux alphas rivaux était plus calme qu’à l’ordinaire.

— Est-ce que le nom de Stone, te dis quelque chose ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Laisse-moi t’expliquer la raison de tout ça, déclara Mike en désignant les motos et voitures de sport de sa meute d’alphas. Mes parents étaient des pacifistes, jamais ils n’avaient tué et maîtrisaient parfaitement la malédiction de la lune. Il y a bientôt 15 ans, je les ai vu se faire tuer sous mes yeux par ces chasseurs, les Stone, ils se sont fait une sacrée réputation sur la côte-est. Ce jour-là j’ai décidé de venger cet acte barbare. J’avais pourtant fait une promesse à mon père à l’aube de mes sept ans, ne jamais tuer d’être humain. Saches que j’ai toujours respecté cela et que tous les membres de ma meute en faisaient de même. Mais je devais expier cette rage qui bouillait en moi. J’ai alors décidé de former cette nouvelle famille, poussant le recrutement aux alphas seulement, et faire payer la société en dilapidant les fortunes que nous amassons. Je suis peut être un voleur, malhonnête et sans scrupules, mais je ne suis pas un assassin, Derek Hale. Tu sens que je ne mens pas. Et le combat que tu mènes n’est pas le mien.

Derek sourcilla. Ses principes étaient louables dans le fond. Mais le mode de vie de la meute était crapuleux.

— Rassures toi, nous allons quitter Beacon Hills. La véritable raison de notre venue c’était toi, un nouvel alpha qui aurait pu rejoindre nos rangs. Je t’ai beaucoup observé. Mais tu es trop faible et insignifiant.

Derek grogna en faisant pointer ses crocs et répliqua.

— J’ai déjà une meute qui a besoin de moi et dont j’ai aussi besoin. J’ai des choses importantes dont je dois m’occuper. Je me fous de rejoindre un clan de fils à papa. Quittez Beacon Hills, ton arrogance m’exaspère !

— Nous sommes décidément bien différents. Mais si un jour tu changes d’avis et souhaites profiter de tes capacités pour des activités bien plus lucratives, tu sauras où nous trouver. Je te laisse ce petit territoire. Nous avons quelques destinations privilégiées. D’autres états grouillent de jeunes bétas ou d’omégas en manque de meute et j’ai décidé d’agrandir la famille.

— Je croyais que tu ne choisissais que des alphas pour ta meute ?

— Qui sait nous croiserons surement quelques alphas réticents à nous rejoindre à qui nous pourrons subtiliser le grade et l’offrir à une jeune recrue prometteuse. Et j’ai entendu dire que certains mortels avaient eu vent de notre existence et qu’ils se ferraient un plaisir de s’offrir à la morsure. Je choisirais peut être de les faire passer de notre côté du rivage.

Mike remonta dans sa voiture en tête de file. Les autres étaient prêts à le suivre.

— Qui es-tu pour faire basculer la vie d’innocents ?

En faisant chauffer le moteur comme au départ d’une course, Mike lui répondit une dernière fois.

— Rien n’entravera l’expansion et l’évolution de notre race, Derek Hale !

# # #

Sur l'étalage de journaux de la petite station-service à la sortie de la ville, on voyait en couverture l'incident du 31 octobre. Le vent faisait tourner les pages d'un exemplaire jeté au sol par un client peu respectueux. Dans les faits divers on détaillait à peine un autre évènement étrange qui avait eu lieu cette même nuit d’Halloween. La morgue avait été vandalisée. Nul ne savait que l’ombre avait agi, profitant de la diversion. La folie qu’elle avait organisée avait dépassé ses espérances. Une unique chambre froide avait été ouverte. Celle conservant le corps d’un jeune garagiste tué l’année passée. De son vivant, la victime avait signé un document pour attester sa décision d’offrir son corps à la faculté de médecine. Décision peut être anodine mais qui permettait à l’ombre de placer un dernier rouage dans la machination qu’elle préparé dans l’anonymat et le secret le plus total.


	7. Chrysalide

L’hiver fut glacial. Les fêtes de fin d’année réchauffèrent l’ambiance tant bien que mal. Derek était anéanti. Son oncle avait été déclaré mort par les services de police que l’alpha avait finalement accepté de contacter. Un peu moins de quatre mois de recherches officielles n’avaient abouti à rien. Et puis Stiles et lui s’étaient perdus. Avaient fini par faire une pause dans leur relation, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi mais saisissant l’utilité. L’adolescent gardait en secret les yeux verts de l’alpha au fond de son cœur. Derek trouvait du soutien dans le sourire enfantin du jeune Stilinski. Amis. Ce stade était presque cruel. Mais il fallait qu’ils se manquent pour mieux se retrouver. Si la vie choisissait qu’il en soit ainsi. Les semaines avaient défilées.  Le point positif était que la précédente pleine lune, il y a plusieurs jours, avait été maîtrisée par les bétas et que la suivante annoncerait le retour du printemps.

# # #

_Cocon.  Enveloppe protectrice. Douce chaleur dans laquelle l’esprit s’évade.  
Chrysalide. Enveloppe visqueuse. La bête prenait forme.             _

_L’être humain dévoré par la mutation s’estompait peu à peu. L’ombre subsistait. Des images défilaient dans son esprit, remontant le fil de sa mémoire à rebours pour visionner chaque étape de son plan. Un souvenir. Remplacé par un autre. Puis un suivant._

# # #

Derek se sentait seul dans le manoir familial. Même cette notion ne signifiait plus rien. Il était seul. La pleine lune de la veille avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Il s’était morfond plusieurs heures. Stiles et lui avaient pris du recul. L’affection du fils du shérif, leurs quelques étreintes amicales, et le lien avec sa meute, ses amis, ne suffisait pas à l’aider à surmonter les sentiments qui obscurcissaient son cœur à nouveau. Peter lui manquait cruellement. Lui dire adieu avait été douloureux. Ne pas avoir de réponse l’était encore davantage. Il passait dans les pièces de la maison se remémorant ce qu’il avait vécu avec son oncle. Et ses parents avant lui. Le manoir avait bien changé. Les murs avaient été repeints, la décoration modernisée. Les traces du drame camouflées. Mais pour Derek, la douleur refaisait surface soulagée de son ancre qui l’avait envoyé au fond de sa mémoire. L’alpha prit son téléphone et contacta ses amis. Il voulait organiser une journée pour honorer un autre Hale qui venait de quitter ce monde. Et surtout ne pas rester seul.

# # #

_L’ombre regagnait son repère. Achevait les derniers préparatifs. Comme une montée sur scène qui allait signer l’apogée de son plan. La caméra vidéo, fixée sur l’emplacement défini pour la dernière mutation, dévoilerait son message aux personnes concernées. La petite meute de Beacon Hills._

# # #

Le petit groupe était installé sur la terrasse du manoir. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, ses rayons filtraient à travers les branches d’arbres. Le premier jour du printemps était lumineux. Et la forêt était magnifique. C’était ce à quoi pensait Matt en observant la nature. Son œil artistique se réjouissait des photos à venir.          
Les discussions avaient tournées autour de Peter, chacun racontant un souvenir heureux concernant le loup garou.                  
Jackson félicita ses goûts de luxe pour les voitures de sport.     
Lydia n’avait su quoi raconter, la jeune Martin ayant souffert du passé de Peter. Pourtant elle réconforta Derek. Et la meute se rendit compte du grand cœur de la jeune fille qui avait su trouver les mots. Jackson s’était lui aussi  imprégné de la bonté de Lydia, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait pansé ses blessures, acceptée sa condition de lycanthrope. La jeune rousse avait été là depuis le début. Lorsqu’il avait appris pour son adoption. Lorsque cette nouvelle l’avait bouleversé faisant s’écrouler tous ses repères. La voix de ses parents adoptifs, les Whittemore, résonnait encore dans sa tête quelques fois. Il les entendait lui avouer son statut d’enfant adopté et lui promettre que cela ne changerait jamais rien entre eux.

« — Nous t’aimons et t’aimeront toujours comme notre propre fils, avait dit M. Whittemore.

— C’est d’ailleurs exactement ce que tu es. Notre fils, ajouta sa femme. L’amour que nous te portons va au-delà des liens du sang. Les véritables parents sont ceux qui voient grandir un enfant en le guidant, en le soutenant et en lui offrant tout l’amour nécessaire pour s’épanouir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il se remémorait leur discours surtout lorsqu’il était triste. Puis il s’imaginait ensuite comment aurait été sa vie. Mais il finissait toujours par enfouir sa sensibilité dans un coin de sa tête. Jackson devait être fort, rapide, intelligent et populaire. Pas faible. L’orgueil et le désir d’être toujours le meilleur lui avaient permis de ne pas sombrer. Puis la morsure avait fait ressurgir son passé, contaminant son corps qui luttait et avait pris une autre forme. Il était devenu une arme de vengeance entre les mains de Gérard Argent. Puis Lydia l’avait sauvé. L’adolescent pris la main de son amoureuse dans la sienne. Le sourire de la jeune fille était si précieux.              
Danny et  Isaac étaient ceux qui connaissaient le moins Peter, mais ils avaient découvert son sens de l’humour, ou de l’ironie, et sa répartie, sans doute des traits de caractère propre au membre de la famille Hale. Le jeune couple souligna la ressemblance entre Derek et son oncle. L’alpha sourit mais son cœur fut meurtri par l’absence.       
Scott quant à lui remercia Peter de l’avoir transformé, qui sait s’il aurait remarqué Allison le jour de la rentrée sans ses capacités. Leur couple n’aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour. Et le loup en lui avait permis de sauver ses amis. Dans un coin de son esprit Scott ne put s’empêcher de penser que tout avait commencé avec lui. Mais l’histoire des Hale, celle des Argent et des loups garous existait bien avant lui. Il n’avait fait qu’entrer dans la danse. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis.

# # #

_L’ombre entrait dans l’hôpital. C’était la cohue aux urgences. La fête d’Halloween avait mal tourné. Deux alliés inattendus avaient foncé dans la foule. Comme l’avait ordonné l’ombre. Dans la discrétion totale elle avait pris la direction de la morgue. Forçant les portes, n’étant arrêtée par aucune barrière. Jusqu’au corps qu’elle déroba._

# # #

L’heure du déjeuner arriva. La meute était restée. Pour Derek. Et parce que chacun d’eux était triste. Rester unis leur permettaient de partager leur peine, leurs angoisses et de s’appuyer les uns sur les autres. Les amis se projetés jusqu’aux vacances estivales, souhaitant organiser un séjour, tous ensemble, qui se passerait mieux que l’année passée. Après le repas, Stiles et Erica furent chargés de faire la vaisselle. Et les deux amis en profitèrent pour arroser les feignants restés assis. La cuisine du manoir fut rapidement inondée de flaques d’eau et de mousse. Derek râla mais s’était bien amusé lui aussi. Il n’avait pas osé réprimander Stiles.

# # #

_L’ombre cultivait la peur, entretenait la discorde. Cette nuit-là, elle épiait Chris Argent se noyer dans son désespoir. Mettre le feu aux poudres fut un jeu d’enfant. Le chasseur s’était battu. Fut blessé à l’avant-bras. L’homme ferrait un suspect idéal. Au moins quelques instants. Tout juste assez pour que le doute s’incruste davantage au sein de la meute._

# # #

Se vider l’esprit. Se défouler. Quelques heures de sport dans le jardin. C’est ce qu’avaient proposé Jackson et Danny, sportifs dans l’âme. Un fil fut tendu entre deux arbres, les filles disposèrent leurs amis en deux équipes et elles seraient les supporters. Lydia se prenait déjà pour une pom-pom-girl en soutenant son amoureux. De part et d’autre du terrain de volley, les garçons s’affrontaient amicalement du regard. Danny, Scott, Derek et Matt d’un côté. Jackson capitaine de l’équipe composée d’Isaac, Stiles et Boyd de l’autre. Un loup garou de plus dans l’équipe du blond équilibrait les forces car l’alpha offrait un léger avantage à l’équipe de Danny. Le ballon fut lancé en l’air. Dans leur mouvement, les adolescents faisaient voler la poussière et les quelques épines et feuilles d’arbres. Tantôt jetés dans l’herbe encore brillante de rosée, tantôt bousculés les uns contre les autres, le match fut physique mais bienfaiteur.

# # #

_L’ombre ne loupa rien de la scène. Le voyou dont le visage était dissimulé derrière sa capuche. L’infirmière sortant sur le parking. Son cri. Les coups qu’elle reçut. Puis l’agresseur qui avait fui. L’ombre l’avait rattrapé. Et pour s’assurer de son silence l’avait égorgé et jeté dans un container à ordures. Nul ne devait remonter jusqu’à elle. L’ombre effaçait les chemins, aussi infime soient-ils, qui pourraient mettre ses ennemis sur sa trace._

# # #

Le ciel commença à s’assombrir en milieu d’après-midi, obligeant les amis à rentrer à l’intérieur. Une fois les fenêtres fermées, le tonnerre commença à gronder au loin. Des éclairs silencieux parsemaient les nuages. Puis un déluge s’abattit soudainement. Pour ne pas penser à autre chose, leurs amis décidèrent de jouer aux cartes. Les parties furent courtes. Au poker être un loup garou capable de percevoir le bluff apparaissait comme de la triche. Le humains présents avaient fini par comprendre et râlèrent gentiment contre les lycanthropes.

# # #

_L’ombre observa la berline noire qui fonçait sur l’adolescent. Il fut sauvé de justesse par son ami. Un loup garou. L’ombre ne s’en soucia guère. L’avertissement suivait son cours et la meute était déstabilisée._

# # #

L’ambiance devint plus calme. Presque déprimante. Les conversations se faisaient rares et quelques-uns se tournaient littéralement les pouces. D’autres, le regard dirigé vers l’extérieur, attendaient une accalmie. Quand Matt se mit à siffler d’ennui, Allison voulut rompre la monotonie et se pencha discrètement vers ses amies. Les filles chuchotèrent entre elles en fixant la pendule accrochée dans l’entrée. Puis elles sommèrent les garçons de changer de pièce sans leur donner d’explication. Stiles proposa à ses amis bannis de la cuisine et du salon l’une de ses activités favorites. En faisant mine de râler auprès de filles, le petit groupe s’éloigna dans le couloir.

# # #

_L’ombre faisait face à deux adolescents. Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd. Deux betas. Leur rang les rendait encore plus vulnérable. L’ombre fut rapide et efficace. Elle connaissait le point faible des loups garou. Dans la nuit son plan se mit en mouvement. Comme des empreintes dans la poussière que le vent fit disparaitre._

# # #

Les garçons jouaient maintenant aux jeux-vidéos dans la salle prévue à cette effet au manoir des Hale. Derek l’avait imaginé pour Stiles. Mais la voir remplie par ses amis faisait oublier à l’alpha la nostalgie de la relation qu’il avait eu avec le fils du shérif. Ils étaient certes encore proches, surement plus que l’alpha l’était avec ses betas, mais leur dispute il y a quatre mois avait libéré de la rancœur et le pardon avait été difficile. Le petit groupe s’attaquait à des monstres mythologiques affichaient sur le grand écran. La salle était plongée dans le noir, la seule lumière provenait du jeu. Les loups garous perçurent une agréable odeur s’insinuer dans la pièce depuis la cuisine.

# # #

_L’ombre courait dans la plaine. Sur un amas rocheux, elle contempla l’animal qui se dressait fièrement, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. En quelques mouvements, la vie du cerf fut soufflée dans la violence. L’odeur du sang avait enivré l’ombre qui eut un rictus de plaisir. Abréger les souffrances d’un animal n’était plus son but. Seule comptait la vengeance. Et le message clairement transmis. Tapis derrière un arbre, l’ombre propulsa le cadavre. Des pneus crissèrent sur la route. L’ombre avait déjà disparu._

# # #

La cuisine fut décidemment le théâtre de scènes de pagaille. Mais cette fois-ci les filles s’étaient attardées à remettre en ordre la pièce et à chasser les traces de farines sur leur visage avant d’admirer le résultat de leur labeur. Allison et ses deux meilleures amies Lydia et Erica,  appelèrent les garçons. Les deux heures passées en cuisine en valaient la peine. Les pâtisseries qu’elles avaient préparées pour le goûter étaient plus qu’alléchantes. Les loups garou purent enfin découvrir la cause des odeurs délicieuses qui avaient chatouillé leur narines et émoustillé leur gourmandise.

# # #

_L’ombre avançait maintenant dans les bois. Elle était seule et déterminée. Elle trainait son fardeau dans les feuilles mortes. Essoufflée, rampant au sol parfois de désespoir. Et se relevant, la détermination pulsant dans ses veines.  Derrière elle le manoir des Hale. Une fenêtre brisée sèmera le premier grain de sable._

# # #

Cette journée marquait aussi une pause méritée avec les examens de fin de semestre. Cette période de l’année scolaire n’enchantait personne. Excepté peut être Lydia qui avait d’excellent résultat. La jeune rousse était brillante. Loin de ce qu’elle affichait. Scott craignait déjà les résultats malgré les efforts fournis et les menaces de sa mère si son bulletin n’était pas correct. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Boyd séchait les cours et Scott avait été tenté d’en faire autant. Mais ses amis l’en avait dissuadé.

— Tu crois que tu as réussi les examens, Scott ? Demanda Matt.

— Que crois-tu que je fais avec Allison après les cours, nous révisons monsieur ! Et j’ai bien progressé, ajouta le fils McCall fier de lui.

— On pourrait vérifier rapidement nos résultats, lança Danny. Je sais comment accéder au serveur informatique du lycée.                

— Tu sais faire ça ? S’étonna Jackson.

— Je ne m’en suis pas privé pour jouer quelques tours à Harris, avoua son meilleur ami. Derek je peux emprunter ton ordinateur ?

— Il est juste là. Le mot de passe est « LauraH », ajouta l’alpha.

Personne ne fit de remarque. Pas aujourd’hui. Ni aucun autre jour si celui-ci n’avait pas été si triste. La meute connaissait la peine de Derek et on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments et le deuil.  
Danny essayait de pirater le site de l’école depuis quelques minutes lorsqu’une fenêtre apparut sur l’ordinateur. Nouveau message. Il cliqua dessus. Une vidéo s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître une spirale sanglante dessinée sur une paroi rocheuse. Le jeune goal apostropha ses amis. Son appel fut empreint d’angoisse. La bonne humeur qui avait eu du mal à naître cette journée fut balayée en quelques secondes.

Danny s’écarta pour laisser l’écran à la vue de tous. Une petite caverne se dessina, éclairée par des spots de chantier. Le décor était sobre. Difficilement identifiable. Une voix s’éleva pour prononcer quelques mots. Puis quelqu’un s’approcha.

 

 

# # #

_Dernier souvenir. Lointain. Atroce._

_Les flammes léchèrent son corps. Serpents de feu. Douleur ardente. Sans pouvoir bouger l’homme et le loup hurlèrent. Le souvenir s’évanouit._

_Dans sa prison l’ombre avait fait preuve de patiente, s’armant d’une lucidité diabolique et d’une cruauté raffinée. Aujourd’hui les brumes l’enveloppaient. La plongeant dans un état second. La bête prenait forme. La chrysalide était en état de veille. Jusqu’à la prochaine phase._

# # #

La voix était mécanique. Modifiée, modulée pour être méconnaissable. La meute entière comprenait que leur ennemi invisible ne les avait pas oubliés et qu’il se tenait devant elle. L’ombre.  À travers l’écran. Peut-être à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Ou peut être très proche.

Tourné vers la caméra l’agresseur anonyme retira la capuche qui lui dissimulait le visage. Une flèche d’argent transperça le cœur de la meute, blessant chacun d’eux. Trahison. Et vérité.

L’ombre se révéla au grand jour.

Peter Hale.


End file.
